Bewitched
by NKingy
Summary: Bryan has a cousin and they want to visit him, the Blitzkrieg Boys don't really know what they're letting themselves in for. KaixHil eventual SpencerxOc.
1. Bryan has a cousin?

**Um yeah, over the last couple of months I have been trying to get on top of some projects, both personal and college, almost there, whoo! And I still had time to write a new story.**

**Summary; Bryan has a cousin, they want to visit him, the D-Boys don't really know what they're letting themselves in for. KaixHil SpencerxOc.**

**Notes; Non yaoi.**

**Disclaimer; no own beyblade. /sigh/ life's a bitch.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1; Bryan has a cousin?**

"Bryan, you're whiter than an ice cap, what's the matter with you? Better still, what's _that_?" asked Tala. Seeing his fellow team mate pale at the letter he was reading after getting in from training one evening.

If that wasn't the thing to freak him out, the deliverer of the letter was.

"That is a Harris hawk and… my cousin Nix, asking to stay for a while." The platinum haired teen replied, folding the letter carefully. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"You have a cousin?" asked Spencer, his tall blonde team mate and friend.

"You can read?" teased Ian.

"Can it shrimp."

The Violet haired teen sulked, any insult he threw out, Bryan got him back with a comment about his height, or there lack of.

"Yes Spencer, I have a cousin, though Nix can be a little strange."

"So that's where you disappeared to for two months, we had to face a tournament without you." said Tala. "But I admit you've been easier to cope with since."

"You had Spencer, and dare I say it, Ian." Bryan shrugged. "So, can Nix stay?"

"I'd ask Kai. It's his place after all."

"Ask me what?" A slate haired teen walked in, the four painted shark-fins on his cheeks smeared from the rain outside.

"Bryan's got a cousin that needs somewhere to stay."

"You have a cousin, Kuznetsov?"

"Yes Kai. Nix won't be a problem Kai, please?"

"This 'Nix' is the one responsible for the more humane side we see before us now." snickered Spencer, getting a pillow to his head. "I want to meet this cousin of yours Bry."

"Think Nix could fix Tyson's stomach? Ray's exhausted from cooking."

"Maybe." Bryan smirked. "So that's a yes then?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks Kai, I better let Nix know." Bryan nicked Tala's pen from his crossword and wrote a quick reply before opening the door for the bird to fly off with the note in its beak.

"Is there anything we should know Bryan?"

"Apparently something happened since my visit and Nix is now almost completely blind."

"Shit… Ian you better go and pick everything off the floor. I'll heat this up, Ray cooked dinner for you guys again."

"Does he think we can't cook?" Tala pouted.

"Tal, cheese on toast incident. Need I say more?" said Kai.

"Hn." Tala folded his arms and glared at the bluenette.

"No, that's Kai's line." said Ian.

"Hn!"

"Nix'll be here soon." Bryan announced, running upstairs.

"What happened to the sadistic git who put Ray in hospital?" asked Kai.

"Why, do you want him back? It can be arranged." Bryan smirked from the stairs, "Now where's the clean bed linen?"

* * *

"What is Bryan doing?" said Ian, swallowing a mouthful of Ray's lasagne. "Remind me to thank Ray, or I might be dead on Spencer's cooking." 

"Shut up you little pipsqueak, I don't see you attempting to cook." Spencer glared at him.

"Nix'll be here any second." Bryan called, carrying a medium branch from outside and running back upstairs.

"What are you doing with that Kuznetsov?" demanded Kai, but he got no answer.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm kinda worried." said Tala. "I mean, Bryan doesn't go this crazy over anyone else coming over."

"This is true…" pondered Spencer. "Well since it's his -I'm guessing- only family member, he wants to make an effort especially if they're blind."

Their musings were broken when the doorbell rang.

"I got it! Whoa!" Bryan cried as he slid down the banister, went flying off, skidding over the polished hallway floor and ending up in a heap by the kitchen sink.

"I'll get it." said Tala as Kai and Ian helped Bryan up.

Walking to the door and opening it, Tala was greeted with a figure in a cloak with its hood up and a small suitcase by its feet. The hawk from earlier perched menacingly on the shoulder and a white cane associated with the blind in hand.

"You must be Nix, come on in."

"Thank you." the voice was muffled by a scarf or something as Nix stepped in, running the end of the cane over the floor in front.

"Tala, I told you I'd get it." Bryan pouted, walking into the room.

A pale hand reached up and grasped the scarf under the hood, then the hood went down, revealing platinum hair slightly darker than Bryan's, and slightly longer, and milky eyes that would've otherwise been navy, one of which was bruised.

"Hey Bryan." the person croaked, a tired smile on their face. "Don't I get a hug?"

Bryan smiled softly and pulled his cousin into a hug, sending the bird flying for a more secure perch. "Oh my god, you're freezing!"

"It is a little cold out there."

"I'll find some blankets so you can warm up."

"I'll go, you get Nix by the fire." said Tala, taking the case and carrying it upstairs.

Bryan pulled off the cloak, revealing the trim figure of a girl.

Ian did a double take, Kai blinked and Spencer stared.

"Nix is a _she_?" squawked Ian

"Didn't I tell you that?" Bryan frowned.

"You didn't disclose Nix's gender at all." said Kai.

"Whoops." Bryan sweatdropped. Nix stifled a giggle.

"I'm Nix Kuznetsov, but I think you guessed that already." she looked in their direction, even though she couldn't see them.

"We can worry about that later, let's get you somewhere warm." said Bryan, guiding her to the lounge.

0o0o0o0o0

"So Nix, how long you staying for?" Bryan asked, handing his cousin a mug of tea, making sure she had a tight grip on it before he let go.

"As long as you'll have me around. Thanks." she replied as Tala draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Is that bird housetrained?" Kai eyed the hawk, perched on a suit of armour by the door that he had been meaning to sell.

"He is. You needn't worry."

"What happened to your eye Nix?" asked Bryan, checking it over.

"Oh this? My beyblade went berserk on me."

"Any other injuries?"

"Stop worrying I'm fine, now am I gonna get an intro to your friends?"

"You know who they are."

"Yes I guess I do." she sighed sadly.

"Since Bryan has the social skills of an iceberg, hi, I'm Tala." the redhead said coolly, sliding into the seat next to her. Nix's bird hissed at him.

"Nice to meet you Tala." Nix smiled innocently. Bryan glared at his captain.

"I'm Spencer." Spencer said clearly, since it was by their voice she will be identifying them.

"I'm Kai."

"And I'm Ian."

"Charmed." she smiled again. "Thanks for letting me stay Kai. Appreciate it."

"No problem." he told her, she smiled lightly then suppressed a small yawn.

"Tired?" Bryan asked in a low voice, letting her lean on him.

"Bit, pain killers… I missed you cuz."

"Really?"

"Course I did. Why, didn't you miss me?"

"I guess I did, thinking about it."

"Yay, you did miss me." Nix giggled.

"Hate to interrupt, but we've got training tomorrow. Ian, Spencer, bed." said Tala, checking his watch.

"Tal, we're capable of running on a few hours sleep." Spencer snorted indignantly, being the oldest by a year and a half.

"What about Bryan?" whined Ian.

"He's got a relative to look after." Tala replied.

"She looks like she could do with some rest herself." said Kai. Bryan picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks Kuzzy." she said sleepily.

Bryan nodded and headed upstairs. The bird flying up after them.

"Damn! She is _fine_!" Tala whistled once he was out of earshot.

"I liked you better when you were part cyborg." tutted Kai.

0o0o0o0

"The bathroom is the door right opposite yours Nix, I'm the next door on the left if you need me." Bryan told her.

"Thanks Kuzzy." she yawned widely, "I hope my being here doesn't cause any trouble."

"Don't be stupid Nikita. If anyone has a problem they have to go through Me." he reprimanded softly.

"Good to see my efforts weren't wasted." she grinned, brushing a hand over his cheek.

"No, thanks to you I feel like a human being again. Though it's bad you lost your eyesight."

"Good. And I'm managing." she smiled, "You better head to bed before Tala chews your arse."

"Yeah, night Nixy."

"Night Kuzzy."

* * *

**Uh yeah, there's chapter one, please review!**


	2. Fair dos at the Fair

**Thank you! Twin1 and Moonlight Serenity for reviewing the first chapter!.**

**Disclaimer; see chapter one.**

**Warning; self loving Tala.**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Fair dos at the fair.**

"Bryan, you should be looking after Nix." scolded Tala as said teen finished his breakfast the next morning.

"She's still asleep, I'm gonna check on her when I'm done. She's only got a black eye."

A hawk's cry upstairs was followed by a startled scream.

Tala was then greeted by an empty chair.

"Nix! Nikita!" Bryan ran to the room. Spencer holding Ian up by the collar of his shirt. "What happened?"

"Idiot face decided to poke his overly large nose into her room, I'm guessing while she was changing." Spencer explained, glaring at the small blader.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Nix's voice called through the door.

"Just take it easy Nix, you're not as tough as you make out." said Bryan

"Ark at the pot calling the kettle black." Nix snorted, popping her head out. "Or need I refresh your memory of that day we were at the toy store."

"This I wanna hear." said Spencer.

"He only caused an avalanche of teddies to get to this single Falborg teddy from the top for me. He was just the cutest thing." she told them. Causing them to laugh.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone Nix!" Bryan's face was red.

"What were you doing in a toy store?"

"I ordered some animal plushies I had to pick up. I wish I had brought one with me now." she pouted as the door bell went. "Now excuse me boys, I wish to finish dressing." and she closed the door.

"What is it with girls?" asked Ian.

"She wants to dress without perverts like you around." smirked Spencer.

"I am not perverted!"

"Sure, that's why she screamed at you." Bryan rolled his eyes as Nix stepped out in black jeans and a red halter neck vest. Turning so Bryan could tie up the back, he spotted a cast of sorts around her middle.

"Nix, what's this?" he tapped it.

"Three cracked ribs, I got it sorted." she told him.

"Nix, your eye, it's gone down quite a bit already." said Spencer. "May I?" he reached out a hand to look over her face, dropping Ian from the other.

"He's the team's first-aider." Bryan explained as Spencer ran a thumb gently over the bruise. He blushed and was surprised her skin was so soft and smooth.

"Hm, that tickles."

Bryan looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Come on Bry, we better go and save Kai." Ian dragged him down the stairs.

0o0o0o0

"We are NOT taking the day off to go to some Carnival, Tyson and that's final."

"Aww Kai come on, the next tournament isn't 'til next year." Tyson pouted, wringing his hat in his hands.

"You nearly lost the last one, and you're world champion."

"It was a charity match Kai. Give us a break." said Ray, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Come on Kai, it's only for a few hours, and remember last time you went on a power trip, Max had to go to the hospital for an R.S.I." said Hilary.

"It won't kill you to relax for a little while, please?" begged Max, turning the kicked puppy look up full blast.

Kai looked away, knowing he'd never live it down from Tala if he conceded.

"Please Kai?" Hilary's whispered plea echoed beside him. He looked to her to see she was using the eyes as well, but not as intensely as the blonde.

"If I agree to this…" he felt his resolve crumble.

"We'll train 'til we drop tomorrow. Promise Kai." Tyson pleaded, getting on his knees in front of Kai.

"Just let them go Kai, before Tyson starts kissing your shoes." said Ian as he walked up, dragging Bryan who was still looking up at the stairs.

"You know what, why don't we all go. Because if Kai gives in to this lot, Ian will harp on at me, Spencer and Bryan will join in until I crumble anyway." said Tala.

"Plus Bryan has to keep Nix entertained." added Spencer, walking down with said teen girl, using her cane and the banister to guide herself down.

"I don't need to be babysat." Nix glared at the back of the blonde's head.

"Who's she?"

Everyone groaned, Tyson could be so dense.

"_'She'_ is the cat's mother, I, on the other hand, am Nix Kuznetsov, Bryan's cousin."

"Nix, we've got Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny a.k.a. the chief and Ray. But they're not much to talk about." said Tala, linking arms with her.

"Oh and you suppose you are Tala? Hi guys." she smiled, "Bryan, where are you?" Bryan moved to stand with his cousin as she slinked out of Tala's grip.

"Ooh, shot out of the sky, eh Tala?" teased Ian.

"Hn… OW!" he cried as Nix's hawk cuffed him round the head in passing and landed on her shoulder. "Stupid bird."

"What's that?" asked Tyson.

"He's my Harris hawk, Calcifer." Nix smirked.

"Should be called Satan." grumbled Tala.

"So, who's up for the carnival?" asked Hilary.

"We all are I guess." said Spencer, scratching at his hairline.

"Spen… where's that headgear you usually wear?" asked Kai, referring to Spencer's green ear warmer things.

"I didn't put it on. Is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow, Kai shook his head.

"So when are we heading to this carnival?" asked Ian.

"It doesn't open for another four hours." said Tyson sheepishly.

Kai looked like he was going to kill someone.

"We didn't think you'd agree so quickly." Ray tried to reason. "It was Tyson's idea."

"It was Hilary's look that did it, people would think you were sweet on her Kai." smirked Ian.

Both mentioned teens blushed.

"Yablokov, prepare to run."

"Why don't us guys go and blade out in the garden or something." said Max.

"Preferably before you get someone's blood over the floor Kai." said Tala.

"Hn, looks like you guys are getting some training in after all." Kai smirked as they all headed out. Kenny arguing with Dizzi behind them.

"I take it you don't blade then." Nix said to Hilary, sensing she was still in the room.

"I've tried and it's safer I don't." Hilary bowed her head.

"I know the feeling." Nix laughed.

"You can blade?"

"I haven't always been blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's go and join the boys."

"You can drool over Kai if you wish, but I'd rather train with this one." she said, pointing to Calcifer. Hilary blushed again and Nix noticed this silence.

"Wow, you must really like him. Come on, tell Nixy about it."

"…He's a really sweet guy though he puts up an icy front. And he's hot to boot."

"Yes I do get that impression of young Hiwatari."

"But there are girls out there that are bladers and they're pretty."

"If you're talking about that Ming-Ming then you obviously need to look more closely. What you see is a thick layer of make up." she smirked at Hilary's stunned silence. "I'm friends with the make up artist's daughter."

"Whoa."

"You know what, I'm in the mood for baking, but since I can't see, wanna help?"

"As long as I don't have to peel apples."

"You won't have to for chocolate chip muffins." Nix laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is it me or can you guys smell something?" asked Max.

"I smell it too. Smells like cake… NIX!" Bryan yelled.

"You bellowed?"

"What are you two doing in my kitchen?" asked Kai.

"Cooking muffins, not a problem is it?" asked Hilary.

That made Kai's gruff insult die on his tongue, especially when he saw she was wearing a t-shirt too big for her, showing off her shoulder.

"I-I got some of the ingredients on my blouse."

"We got carried away sifting the flour so I lent her one of my t-shirts. Don't you think she looks cute Kai?"

Kai could only stammer a reply.

"Nix!" Hilary gasped, elbowing her new friend in the arm.

"I think the muffins are done." Nix grinned innocently, feeling her way into the kitchen again with her cane. Kai turned to glare at Bryan.

"We're joint by blood, not mind." Bryan protested.

Spencer shook his head and went inside to fetch a glass of water, seeing Nix buttering half a muffin.

"I thought you usually ate muffins plain."

"Nah, I halve and butter them while they're still warm, here try." she said, handing him the second half.

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, Spencer bit into the warm treat, feeling it melt in his mouth.

"Fuck, that's really good." he mused.

"Glad you like." she smiled, pulling the remaining muffins from the baking tray onto a large plate, somewhat haphazardly.

"How did you find the butter and the knife?"

"I asked Hilary." she smiled amusedly. "Can you bring out the jug and cups please? I think Hilary made lemonade."

"Spose I could."

"What are you two doing in there?" called Bryan

"Making out for all we know."

"Jealous are we Tala?" teased Tyson as Nix and Spencer appeared at the door, Spencer promptly stuffed a muffin in Tala's gaping mouth and set the plate down on the table.

Everyone else looked on and burst out laughing at Tala's face.

* * *

"I know this is going to sound really annoying, but are we there yet?" Nix asked as they walked to the carnival. 

"Almost there." said Bryan. "Why what's wrong?"

"Just a little tired. But I'm ok."

"So how did you get in contact with Bryan, Nix?" Ray asked from beside her.

"I approached him a week after BEGA fell, but we did spend some time together as kids, Bryan may not remember but I do." she said.

"How did you tame Mr. Sadistic?" asked Tyson.

"He was never sadistic Tyson, despite what Boris and the papers say."

"I never got any kicks out of putting Ray in hospital. Boris might've but I didn't." Bryan admitted. "I felt really guilty." he added.

"Ah, we're here now. Finally."

"Ah yes! I want to go on the bumper cars!" cried Max, running for the entrance.

"Sounds like fun, Nixy are you going to be ok?" asked Bryan as everyone ran after Max, Hilary dragging Kai, not that it took much dragging.

"Yes I'll be fine."

"And I'll keep the little lady company." said Tala.

"She's taller than you." said Spencer. "I'm gonna pass as well, I've got a stone in my boot." he reached down and pulled his boot off.

"Suit yourselves, meet you in there." he said, handing the bird over.

"Right Nix, tunnel of love?" said Tala.

"Oh _get over_ yourself will you." she growled, stomping towards the entrance, cane out in front of her. Calcifer flew off, probably hunting.

"Idiot." Spencer tutted, pulling on his boot again and catching up with her when she paused and held her ribs. "You ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Can you believe the ego on that guy? Makes you wish there was a mute button on him." she growled.

"Yes I often feel that about Tala as well, let's get you some ice for those ribs."

"I'd rather have a strawberry ice cream in a chocolate cone." she said with a wry smile.

"Dang girl you're Bryan all over. Save the uh… the uh… um…" Spencer went red as he tried to point out the fact she was a girl without seeming like a pervert.

Heck Bryan would skin him alive.

"Obvious differences?" she giggled. "Come on, there's an ice cream stand with our names on it. You coming Tala? I'll buy ya an ice cream to show there are no hard feelings."

"You can't bribe me with frozen treats!" Tala folded his arms.

"Suit yourself." She and Spencer then walked into the carnival.

Tala's face faulted. "Wait for me!" and ran after them.

0o0o0o0o0

"Thanks." said Nix, handing Tala his lemon sorbet after paying the vendor.

"Thanks Nix." he and Spencer said as she licked her own cone.

"No sweat, let's go meet the guys off the bumper cars."

They stood at the side, Tala and Spencer watching as Kai and Bryan tried to inflict as much damage as possible to each other and everyone else, mainly Tyson, with reckless driving.

"Oh come on guys, let me get my money's worth!" yelled Tyson as he slammed into Hilary's pink car.

This, if anything, made Kai slam into him even harder.

"Kai, relax buddy, see if you can catch me!" called Max, whizzing past in his blue car, only to crash into Kenny's white one.

The bell rang and ended the ride. Everyone hopped out.

"That was fun." grinned Kai.

"Must've been." smirked Tala.

"Kai, it's good to see you smile." beamed Hilary. Kai looked anywhere but at the brunette.

"Right, what's the next ride?" asked Bryan. "Nix?"

"Waltzer, oh please Bry."

"Not the one with cars which are free to spin individually while rotating around a central point." asked Kenny.

"Oh yes that's exactly the one."

"I'll pass." Kenny sweatdropped.

"Don't you get dizzy?" asked Ian, spotting the ride.

"Nope, I get a hoarse throat from yelling. Come on guys." she was guided over and in by Bryan.

Since each cart held three or four, it was Bryan, Nix and Spencer in one, Kai, Hilary and Max in another, Tyson, Ian, Ray and Tala in a third.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, you just ate ice creams."

"Bryan, you worry too much." laughed Spencer as the bar went down over their laps.

"Hey Kuzzy, you aren't scared are you?" a voice called from the car in front.

"Fuck off Ivanov."

"Here we go." said Tyson as the ride began to move, picking up speed as people working the ride span the more stubborn cars.

Soon everything was a blur of colour as everyone lurched to one side.

"This! Ride! Rocks!" Nix managed to scream out.

"I'm gonna fly off help!" Ian screamed out.

"Whoo!!" Squealed Max and Hilary.

"HI CHIEF!" yelled Tyson.

Not even Kai could maintain his pose on this ride as he felt the g-force press him into the seat.

Kenny just waved from his spot by the ride steps, a major sweat-drop rolling down the back of his head.

All Spencer could feel, besides like being thrown over, was Nix's body thrown against his side; she radiated comforting warmth for someone so slim.

Though as the ride came to a stop, everyone was lurched in the opposite direction, the blonde had to grip the bar so he didn't crush the girl.

"Whoo! That was fun." laughed Bryan, blowing his hair out of his face.

"You ok back there Tala?" laughed Nix.

"Oh man, I'm so dragging Lee on one of these when he visits next." he laughed. "Now I know how our blades felt during our battle Bryan."

"That… was fun, whoa." said Hilary, staggering into Kai, who managed to hold her steady.

"Oi oi, I'd say you were in there Kai." laughed Bryan as he and Ray prised Tala from the ride.

"I'm guessing poor Tala didn't seem to like that one, he can choose the next one."

"I'm dragging you on the ghost train."

The Kuznetsov cousins cracked up laughing.

"Oh please, those things don't scare us." Bryan snorted.

"Give it up Tala I'm not interested. And I can't see the spooks anyway."

"I'm beginning to think you're a witch." Ian said to her.

"Oh isn't he just precious." Nix laughed so hard she ended up coughing, wincing when her ribs twinged.

"Shall we go to the game stalls for a while? There was a turtle plushy I have my eye on." said Max.

"Yay! I have a plush buddy." Nix squealed.

"Remind me how you're related to this girl?" said Kai to Bryan.

"How'd you think I became more humane? I was living with her for two months. Girls are more sensitive, ask Hilary when you're not busy blushing."

"You saw that huh?"

"My bit beast is a bird of prey Kai, need I say more?"

"Hn."

"Cheer up Kai. Tala says you have shit aim at the bottle toss." said Nix.

"Oh he's done it now." Kai joined the redhead at the stall and slammed his money down.

"Are you trying to be a matchmaker?" Bryan asked her.

"Maybe." she said innocently.

"You worry me sometimes. Ian thinks you're something you see on Halloween."

"He should learn to keep his nose out."

"I'll agree with you there." said Bryan, pausing as the sound of toppling bottles echoed behind them.

"You two ok?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, who toppled the bottles?"

"Kai." Tyson rolled his eyes and pointed to a very smug Kai and a sulking Tala. The former with a white 'Ian-sized' bear in a head lock under his arm.

"Kai's not one for bears as far as I know."

"Wait for it." Nix whispered as Kai shyly approached Hilary.

"I um, won this for you." he said brashly, holding up the bear with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Aww, thank you Kai." Hilary stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek in thanks and hugged him around the middle, Kai went redder.

"You're welcome." he stuttered out as they stepped out of the way for another customer. He was even so brave as to bury his face in her hair.

"And I think we got ourselves a couple." Nix grinned, giving Hilary the thumbs up.

"Come on Max, give it up." said Spencer.

"No, I got this." Max launched a ball at the bottles. And missed.

Nix sighed and wrinkled her nose in annoyance as he launched the next ball.

SMASH!

"Well done Max." said Ray as the blonde received his turtle plushy.

"Took me enough throws." Max laughed.

"Can we dunk a clown?" asked Tala. "Or one of those arm wrestling things?"

"I wanna eat." said Tyson.

"You'd eat the carnival out of business. And you'll be hungry when we get home." tutted Hilary.

"Tyson, you're not human the amount you eat. I dunno how you've managed not to eat yourself to death." said Kenny.

"Just remember we're not lending you any money." snapped Bryan.

"Ok ok, you'd think you'd lighten up that your cousin's here." grumbled Tyson, going to the nearest vendor and ordering a portion of noodles.

"I've lightened up greatly since she arrived." he said gruffly.

"You sound it." Nix teased. "Where's the nearest bench, I need to sit down."

They soon found one and Nix was grateful to sit and rest. Then she heard Tyson throw away his empty noodle container. "Not hungry anymore?"

"No I'm not as it goes." Everyone anime fell, save Nix who just smirked.

Ray and Hilary - still linked with Kai- ran up to check his temperature.

"No I'm fine, stop it will you." Tyson laughed sheepishly.

"Hey look, there's a magician!" Kenny ran over to watch along with Tyson and Max. Calcifer returned from his flight, a tail of something hanging from his beak.

"Oh please, slight of hand and secret compartments in the hat." snorted Ray.

"Ray, how do you know?" asked Kai.

"TV's an insightful thing, when it's not showing a load of crap."

"Tell me about it!" cried Bryan, making everyone laugh.

"Cheap tricks." Mused Nix under her breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Spencer you had to set me down on the dunk tank seat didn't you?" Ian glared, wrapped in a towel and Bryan's jacket as they walked home.

"… Whoops?" Spencer held his hands up in a shrug.

"That was a nice shot Hilary." Kai's voice said behind the two and Nix who remained quiet.

"Between Kai and I, we must hold the carnival record, we won prizes from every stall." said Hilary, from behind her bear that Kai won.

* * *

"Oh man today was fun." Nix laughed as she sat on the sofa. "I'm guessing Ian's face when he hit the water was priceless." 

"Oh yes."

"Didn't see you get wet."

"Like me she stood well back." smirked Bryan.

"Unlike me, who knew such a pipsqueak could cause such a splash?" said Spencer.

"Who wants a coffee?" offered Tala.

"Hot chocolate!" yelled Ian.

"Fine, Nix?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate please."

"Hot chocolate always seems to knock me out."

"That much I know. Half hanging upside down over the arm of the sofa." Nix called from her seat.

"Nixy!"

"Kuzzy."

"Gah, damned woman." he tutted under his breath.

"You love me really cuz."

"Dammit!"

"She's got you right where she wants you Bry." said Ian. "Under her thumb."

"And you'll be under my boot if you don't quit it."

"When was the last time you guys grabbed your bedding and kipped in the living room?"

A collective 'Erm…' sounded out.

"Not to worry. Now what are the four of you standing around for, go on, get!" she waved them off with her cane.

"Is she always like this?" Spencer asked Bryan as they climbed the stairs.

"She's playful." The platinum haired male shrugged.

Just then Nix came walking up weaving gracefully around Ian into her room. She emerged in a t-shirt and trousers with birds on. "Now don't be long you guys." and she skipped down the stairs.

"You Kuznetsovs are all the same." Tala said as he stepped out in orange pyjamas.

"Yeah, plain weird." added Ian, running to his room.

0o0o0o0

Nix stood at the window overlooking the garden but not seeing the view, thinking about earlier.

_"Can you believe the ego on that guy? Makes you wish there was a mute button on him… He should learn to keep his nose out…"_

_'I've gotta stop thinking that, Bryan and his friends went through a lot in that place, if only I had fought harder and got him back sooner… Hmm, He's such a kid when he wants to be, like the old days, he should be like that more often…'_

"Trouble?"

"Huh? No, just thinking." Nix turned to smile at her cousin, sporting similar pyjamas but with a tight sports vest.

"About?" he asked, hugging her from behind.

"You, and how I should've fought harder to get you back."

"That's not your fault so don't even go there. You could've forgot and ignored that I existed but you didn't. And for that I'm grateful."

"Aww Kuzzy." she turned and hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

"Sadist to softy. Imagine the possibilities."

"You're not a sadist so stop it!" she said heatedly. "Whatever that git did to you or made you do, let it go, getting you back was what kept me sane, and it broke my heart when you were acting like a robot. Don't you ever forget that!"

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I really am." he voice wavering. The cousins hugged each other tighter, Bryan mindful of her ribs. "C'mon, let's sit down." he said wrapping an arm around her and guiding her into the living room.

"I brought your bedding down for you." Spencer told Nix as Tala handed out the mugs.

"Thanks Spencer." she smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"So Nix, tell us about yourself." said Kai.

"I'm really not that interesting."

"Neither are we really." said Bryan.

"Ok… before I went blind, in my spare time, which was a lot, I went climbing, I trained with my blade or Calcifer, went for jogs, just a lot of outdoor activities, when I'm not collecting herbs for my specialist teas or dancing to the radio."

"How can you train with a bird?" asked Ian.

"Falconry. Remember I told you about it once." said Bryan.

"Oh yeah."

"You say you blade, you any good?" asked Kai, tucked up in his armchair.

"I like to think I was."

"She used to beat me, before I got shipped to the abbey."

"Got a bit beast?"

"I call it 'Fry-Borg' because the bloody thing singes everything it touches."

"Her name's Zapdoborg and no she don't, that stray bolt went for the metal in your boots."

"Lightning based?" Tala yawned having drained half his mug.

"Yeah. You can tell when she's itching to battle when she's in my pocket." she sighed. Bryan snorted.

"Do tell." asked Ian, near enough asleep already.

"My hair stands on end from the static, and if anyone touches me they're in for quite a shock."

"You couldn't shock Tyson could you?" asked Kai hopefully.

"If he's stupid enough to touch me when my hair does it's act then yeah. I could."

"Am I right in guessing that Zapdoborg is a bird of prey?"

"Yes Kai, you are. Another falcon." Nix replied, feeling for her pillow and finding a furry material. A teddy bear in a sleeveless bomber jacket and glass eyes.

"You were saying this morning you didn't have a bear with you." said Spencer, as he got more comfortable.

"Oh, thank you Spence." she smiled.

"No problem, and mind your ribs."

"Will do."

Then everyone drained their mugs, yawned and got more comfortable, Nix curled up to Bryan's side, whimpering slightly as her ribs were hurting.

"You can rest against me if it helps." said Spencer, his eyes closed.

"Are you sure Spencer, I wouldn't want to-"

"I don't mind, your cousin does it all the time."

"Hn." was the sleepy snort from Bryan.

"Thank you." Nix switched sides so she was resting, albeit attentively, against the blonde.

"He won't bite Nix." mumbled Tala.

Soon light snores filled the room as the six fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Review! please? Onegai? s'il vous plait? Por favor?**


	3. Shocking battle

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I got a to-do list five miles long and not getting any shorter.**

**Here's Chapter Three of Bewitched!

* * *

**

"Damn Nix, Zapdoborg must be really eager to battle." said Ian as they crossed the street. "Even Cal's avoiding you." 

The girl's hair was standing so high on end that it looked painful and Cal was perched on Spencer's shoulder as he brought up the rear.

"I know, stupid bird just can't wait."

"Are we there yet? Not that I'm complaining since I'm in good company."

'_Makes you wish there was a mute button on him…' _Nix shook her head to rid the thought.

"We're nearly there, but Nix is going first regardless, she needs to be earthed before something bad happens." said Spencer, raising a hand to catch an empty drinks can flying at Nix's head. "Something much like that."

It was bad enough they had woken up the way they had. Somehow during the night they had shifted so his face was nestled against her chest, her arms around his neck and Bryan half hanging over the sofa. He had managed to detach himself before either woke up.

"Zapdoborg, stop it. Guys I dunno if me battling is a good idea."

"I've heard of a magnetic personality but this is ridiculous." said Tala.

"Tala, shut up."

"Dibs I battle Nix!" Tyson yelled as Nix walked into the dojo. He went to grab her when a loud crack sounded and Tyson jumped back, shaking his hand in pain. "What the?"

"Whoops, sorry."

"Nice one Nix." said Kai.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"Static. I shocked Tyson."

"Ok…"

0o0o0o0o0

"Ready?" asked Max, Draciel poised to launch against Nix.

"Bryan I really don't know about this, Zapdoborg's been real funny lately."

"You'll be fine Nix. Everyone put all metallic objects in a safe place."

"Why?" asked Tala, taking off his watch.

"You'll see." said Bryan.

"Three, two, one!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Max's green blade hit the dish smoothly. Nix's white twitched off balance.

"Come on Zapdoborg." she pleaded, hearing the clack of a wobbling blade.

Electricity crackled around the white blade, it's engine gears whirring as it zigzagged around the dish.

"Nice moves." said Kai. "Bit basic though."

"That's cos I'm not controlling them. Zapdoborg, stop it!" Nix cried.

"Draciel, attack!" Max called out, Draciel weaved it's way over to try and knock it out of the dish, only for Zapdoborg to go ballistic and attack everything.

"ROUGE BLADE!" yelled Ray, ducking from the blade's path.

"Zapdoborg! If you want to attack anything, attack me! I'm to blame remember!"

The blade seemed to listen and focused on her instead, using something similar to Falborg's stroblitz.

"What? Nix you're insane!"

"Wait for it…" her milky cobalt eyes gone cold as the blade soared towards her again, her hands poised to catch it. "_Congelo flax_!" she yelled, diving and catching the blade.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm so sorry." she gasped, chest heaving, her face contorted in pain as she jarred her ribs when she hit the floor.

"Nikita, you and I are going to have a serious talk later." said Bryan softly, picking up the blade and putting it in his pocket.

"I warned you… I WARNED YOU!" she yelled at him, staggering to her feet. "I told you it wasn't a good idea for me to battle but you wouldn't listen! Then you want to talk!" she felt around until she found his arm, punched it, again and again until she just collapsed in a teary state against him. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey s'ok. It's ok." he said in her ear.

"No it's not ok, she nearly fried your friends and I had to… oh, shit."

"Ray, have you got any lemon balm?" asked Kai.

"I think so, why?"

"Can you make it into a tea?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Spencer had insisted he take Nix for a walk, to see if Zapdoborg had done any serious damage and to calm her down. Calcifer had perched on her shoulder, lightly mussing her hair with his beak. 

Spencer looked to the Kuznetsov girl, head down and her hands limp by her sides. She had calmed considerably after drinking the lemony liquid, but seemed to sink in on herself. Bryan insisted on coming, but Spencer knew it wouldn't help her.

_"Well you better look after her Spence or you won't see tomorrow."_ were Bryan's words to the blonde.

"I'm so sorry." her cracked voice reached his ears and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"It's alright."

"No it's not, I couldn't even control my own bit beast." she mumbled. "And I've disrupted your training since I got here. I'm nothing but a blind pain in the neck."

"Don't you worry about that, we get botched training days all the time. You just concentrate on getting better. And you're not a pain in the neck, blind or otherwise."

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Spencer busied himself with the kettle his mind kept trailing back to Nix, he had heard Tala's reaction the night she came and in a way he had to agree, she was a good looking girl. But he couldn't help thinking she was a little thin when he picked her up after she stumbled on the way home.

Maybe she hadn't been taking care of herself very well because of her bit beast…

"She's not making herself ill on purpose, is she?" he asked out loud, a wing around the head answered that. "Sorry I asked, she's trained you well Calcifer." he smiled.

"_Where_ the heck have you been?" Tala demanded as he stepped in the door, to see Spencer in the kitchen and breaking said blonde from his thoughts. "Bryan's been doing his nut!"

"Sshh! We stopped by the river after a while, Nix wanted to feed the ducks." said Spencer in a hushed voice, remembering Nix's smile when she heard ducks squabbling over the bread. "Then I thought it better she came back here after this morning."

"Feed ducks? You bunked training to feed featherbrained ducks! Oh I've heard it all now!"

"Will you _shut up_?" Spencer hissed.

"What's with all the whispering?" asked Ian.

"And where's Nix?" asked Bryan.

"She's in the armchair, just keep it down."

Frowning, the four Russians went into the living room to see said girl curled up in Kai's armchair, fast asleep.

"How long she been like this?" asked Kai.

"Last couple of hours. I just thought it best to let her sleep."

"After this morning it's the best idea."

"So, err, what _was_ that about this morning?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, she kept saying something was her fault so Zapdoborg attacked her instead of us." added Spencer.

"I don't know, you took her out before I could ask her. I should've listened to her when she said battling was a bad idea."

"It's not your fault Kuzzy." a croaky voice told them as milky cobalt eyes opened.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her, sitting in front of her cradling her face in his hands.

"Like I've been stroblitzed." she smirked.

"You sure you two aren't twins?" Kai asked Bryan.

"She's two months younger than me. I'm sure." he replied. "Nix, what happened back there, you usually work so well with Zapdoborg."

"Remember when you were staying with me I told you about a guy named Corbin?"

"Yep, that weedy little snot thought he had a chance with you."

"Hm, that's why, when I publicly and politely declined his advances, he decided to force me into a relationship so he got to me where it hurt. Zapdoborg. Now she doesn't trust me because I took so long getting her back, I had to use every trick in the book to get her back and that took a while. In turn costing my sight."

"But why is Zapdoborg quiet is Bryan's pocket where earlier she was trying to launch cans at your head?" asked Spencer, trying to digest the information.

"Falborg is her brother, she trusts him." she replied.

"You trust me enough to go out to dinner with me?" Tala asked smugly.

"Tala, I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone after what Corbin did, so please, stop it. Come on Cal let's go do some training." she called to her bird and left the room.

"You're shoes are by the door." called Spencer.

"She'll do it in bare feet." Bryan shrugged.

"She went for a walk with Spencer!" cried Tala, outraged.

"I'm not trying to date her." the blonde replied curtly.

* * *

Tala was brooding in his room that night, feeling particularly sour that Nix had given him the elbow. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. 

"Enter if you dare." he growled. The door opened timidly and Nix stepped in, wearing black pyjamas with white broomsticks. Calcifer perched on her shoulder.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey yourself." he grumbled.

"Aww, don't be like that Tala." she pouted, feeling around and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You ever been rejected?"

"I have, more times than I care to count. It bites I know but you can't just force yourself on a girl, it doesn't work like that."

"I… guess I've been a little in your face, but I dunno what I'm doing, I mean I've been in a bloody abbey full of boys the majority of my life."

"Hey, it's ok, it doesn't help when I'm on edge when it comes to guys, and Bryan's the only one I know I can truly depend on at the moment."

"That's… understandable I guess."

"We're still friends though right?" she asked him, balancing Calcifer on her hand.

"I suppose, yeah."

"Good, because I think once you come out of your shell a bit more, you'd be a good person to have a laugh with."

"You think?" he asked, stroking the bird's crest with a unsure finger.

"I know." she reassured him before bidding him goodnight.

* * *

**Thanks to The Black River for giving me the idea of Spencer waking up the way he did lol, and everyone else for reviewing, do it again and make my Christmas? Pweease?**

**Congelo Flax... I think I'll do a translation page at the end, unless you can guess...**

**Toodles!**


	4. Bugs, Hugs and Doodles

**Since I'm updating all my current fics, I might as well do this one as well. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning; Mention of nits or headlice, whatever you call it.

* * *

Chapter 4; Bugs, hugs and doodles.**

"You sorted things out with Red then?" Bryan asked the next morning, his head in Nix's lap and her fingers running through his hair.

"Yeah, I think he's a little wobbly when it comes to girls, give him time."

"Thanks Nix, you know I think having you around might help the others like it did me." he said sincerely, ruffling Cal's head feathers with a finger.

"Well if Kai plays his cards right he'll end up dating Hilary."

"Anyone special out there for you Nix?" Bryan asked seriously after a while.

"No Kuzzy, after Corbin I've lost all faith in men, heck I've lost faith in most things, including myself." she mumbled, fiddling with the drawstring on her trousers.

"What? Why Nixy, you've done nothing wrong."

"Tell that to Zapdoborg. Every time I pick her up she's either launching things at me or trying out a new form of electrolysis on my hair. On top of me not being able to see anymore."

"Well if need be I'll take care of her for now while you get things sorted out."

"Thanks Bryan…" she leant over and pecked him on the forehead and headed for the stairs.

"Is she gonna be ok?" asked Ian.

"I hope so Ian."

* * *

The Blitzkrieg boys walked down the morning after that, in their pyjamas to the smell of breakfast, seeing five plates fully decked with toast, sausages, scrambled eggs, the works! 

"Food!" yelled Ian, trying to make a dash for the table when Kai held him back.

"I see _five_ plates of food, _no_ dirty pans, the sink is _clean_…"

"Look, on the fridge." said Tala, Bryan reached over and read the post-it note.

"_Mornin' boys, enjoy your breakfast. The dishes are done, I've gone to get groceries. Love Nix._" he read aloud. "_PS. The coffee should be brewed by now…_" they all looked to the coffee machine, the pot full of hot, fresh coffee waiting for them.

"She's blind and she did this?" asked Kai to Bryan, letting Ian go.

"Seems that way, Nix has her methods of coping, one of which I think is Calcifer." he laughed, sitting down and picking up his fork.

Ian picked his up as well, another note stuck on the handle.

"_Freshly squeezed O-J in the fridge. Nix…_ Sweet." he hopped down and opened the fridge to find a jug of the stuff. "_And_ she took the bits out, Bryan I love your cousin!"

"She seems to have gone to a lot of trouble." frowned Spencer, stabbing a sausage. "You don't think it's because she thinks she has to prove something since she's blind?"

"Possibly, she has been feeling pretty useless from what I can gather, I shouldn't have told her about the fact we can't cook to save our lives." Bryan shrugged, as the room was then filled with five sets of cutlery working through the meal.

"Man that was the best." said Tala, patting his stomach.

"You think she'd agree to teach at least one of us to cook?" asked Kai.

"Ask her and find out." said Ian, pointing behind them. They all looked up to see Nix carrying bags of groceries into the kitchen. Wearing a black cropped top with a red fishnet vest over it and her cast, and jeans.

"Morning boys." she called, picking out apples to put in the fruit bowl.

"Morning!" They chorused.

"I'm guessing breakfast was a hit?"

"Sure was." said Kai.

"Thanks Nix." said Tala.

"Couldn't teach me to cook could you?" asked Spencer standing and gathering the plates.

"Sure thing." she smiled, but he noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How did you know I don't like lumpy orange juice?"

"More habit than anything else. I don't like it either." she smirked, now picking out a star fruit from the bag.

"Is that edible?" asked Kai. Nix felt the fruit.

"Yeah, they taste a bit like grapes." They soon discovered about five fruits they had never heard of before.

"We'll get the rest." said Bryan, he, Tala and Kai making their way to the front. Ian skipping after them.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked, as she went back to emptying the fruit out of the bag. "You seem a little tense."

The was a pause as she lowered her arms.

"Is it that obvious?"

"'Fraid so." he said softly.

"It's silly."

"Spill or Bryan's gonna give you the third degree."

"Some… idiot got a little frisky with me in the market and then wondered why I floored him."

"Want us to go beat his sorry arse?"

"Nah, I think I got him good." she said, rubbing bruised knuckles. She carefully sat on Kai's vacated chair. "Any of that orange juice left?"

Spencer pulled a plastic tumbler from the cupboard and filled it from the jug. Kai had been wise to purchase plastic over glass with Tala and Bryan around.

"Well if you managed to stand your ground to slug him one… why so… tense?" he asked, placing it on the table beside her and reaching for the first aid supplies. "And I bet that was hard enough, not being able to see your target."

"Simple, I'm sick and tired of guys treating me like a fuckin' trophy." she snorted like it was funny. "Tala I can understand because he's in unknown territory but every other stinkin' idiot…" she huffed and rested her head on the table. "I'm sorry, I haven't the right to rant at you Spencer, it's not your fault."

"It's ok, I actually know how you feel, fan girls are such a pain in the arse, the chasing, the squealing, the proclamations of marriage…" he snorted, checking her knuckles.

"I'm just sick of feeling like a side of beef." they sighed in unison, then they started laughing as the others walked in.

"God-dammit girl how much did this set you back?" asked Tala, carrying a number of bags.

"Nixy? Spencer…" said Bryan slowly.

"Huh? Oh not a lot." she shrugged. "The market I use is pretty cheap. Ow!" she flinched when Spencer sprayed some antiseptic on her hand.

"Sorry."

"Now what you done?" sighed Kai.

"Floored some idiot for coppin' a feel. I'm sorry if that's a problem."

"Will you stop saying that woman, you're no more a burden than Tyson is a gentleman." bit Spencer.

Bryan blinked at him and looked to his cousin, who had nothing but a confused frown.

"OK… can we get this lot away before there's an ice cream puddle in my kitchen?" said Kai.

"Sure. Let me wrap Nix's hand first."

"Thanks Spencer." she smiled.

The 'putting away' had been quiet, save the quiet whimpers from Nix as she reached too high, Spencer having to come to her aid.

"There's an easy remedy for your ribs to stop hurting… don't reach so high." he teased.

Nix just stuck her tongue out at him, he was surprised to see it was blue and pointed it out.

"Sweets that change your tongue colour." she laughed.

"You're such a kid." Ian snorted.

"You more so. A nosey one might I add."

"I'm overly curious." he pouted. Nix smiled at the short Russian, before pulling him into a hug. Ian froze.

"Relax, I'm not going to crush you." she whispered, stroking his hair. "And don't get any ideas… you're like a little brother." she mused.

"Really?" he asked, his blood red eyes shimmering.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"That… is the nicest thing anyone's said to me." he sniffed, burying his face in her shoulder and sobbing.

"Aww bless. Well as long as I'm around and you need a hug or something…"

"Thanks Nixy."

The four taller Russians looked on with a slight longing in their eyes, Bryan smiling.

"Should we be worried?" asked Tala.

"Nah." said Bryan, reaching up and placing a bag of rice in the cupboard. "Ian's just a kid at the end of the day." he added. "Maybe Nix is the one that could help him realise that."

"Because we're all perverted old fogies?" taunted Kai.

"She's lived in the outside world."

"I've had my fair share of problems too Kuzzy. But if I can help you guys where needed I'll be glad to."

"Right, we're taking the next two weeks off training." said Kai.

"Tyson will love you."

"I said we were, not my so called team." he walked over to the phone. "Guys, Kai. Something's come up and I'm gonna be away for a while. Ray, Kenny keep up the training regime. Tyson for once do as your told when told or I'll bounce your sorry arse. Max, lay off the sweets and Hilary… I'll see you soon. Keep nagging Tyson for me." he hung up. "Must be at school, answer machine."

"You went a nice shade a pink when you said Hilary." teased Bryan.

"Can. It."

"Kuzzy, you on a wind up again?" Nix called from the fridge.

"No Nixy." he smirked, moving beside her and pecking her temple. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." she grumbled. "Stupid hospital drugs always mess with my internal balance."

"Doesn't do us many favours either." sighed Tala. They all now sitting on the couches in the lounge.

"Gah, god-damn this bloody itch!" yelled Kai, scratching his scalp.

"Stop it Kai, you've got me going." said Tala doing the same.

"What the hell, my head's never itched like this." growled Bryan as the phone rang, Nix picked it up, having managing to mentally map out the house and the items in it.

"Hiwatari residence? Hi Ray, Kai said you guys were at school… That makes _a lot_ of sense, they're gonna hate this… first, get everyone to cover their hair in conditioner, then meet me at that little chemists by the hobby shop… it only takes one person Ray. See ya in a bit. Bye." she hung up and stood up.

"What did the kitty want?" asked Tala.

"Why aren't they at school?" demanded Kai.

"Bug epidemic. Nits have been found on a large scale."

A collective groan of disgust echoed round the mansion.

"When I get hold of Tyson and Ray I am going to murder them." Kai growled.

"Kai, it's easily remedied, just give me ten minutes. During which, all of you put conditioner on your hair and make sure it's covered. Now that's an order." she said grabbing her wallet and making for the door. Calcifer hopping to her shoulder.

"NIX!" She turned around to feel a bundle of money pressed into her hand. "For this morning."

"Kai, there's _way_ too much-"

"Just take it and hurry up!" yelled Bryan, running up the stairs behind them for the bathroom.

* * *

Lucky for Nix the hobby shop was a short walk when she met Ray outside the chemist.

The Asian teen was very apologetic when he saw the rib cast as they went along the shelves and Nix pulled things off them with Calcifer's affirmative/negative noises. She had told him to 'quit fussing!' as she paid for them and explained to Ray what to do with the purchases. Ray thanked her and then asked if he could sign her cast.

She stepped back into the house, a small 'Get well soon, Ray' and a kitty face on the white plaster and bag in hand.

"I'm back guys." she called. All five Russians with their hair slicked back, she tossed them the combs. "Run these through your hair, wiping it after each stroke. Ian, come here I'll do yours."

"I'm gonna murder Tyson." grumbled Kai.

"Ray's leaving him 'til last." Nix laughed, sitting on the chair with Ian on the floor in front.

"Ow! Damn comb." growled Tala where the fine teeth caught.

"This is the pleasant part, the treatment reeks so make the most of it."

"You do realise Bryan and I are going to be done before you guys." Spencer pointed out.

"What do you want, a medal?" grumbled Tala.

"Well when you're done, the bottle of stuff is in the bag, instructions are pretty straight forward." said Nix, pulling up a hair clip and securing some of Ian's violet locks into place, feeling her way through the lengthy process …

* * *

"I can't _believe_ how much that stuff reeks, hair dye smells better." 

Three hours later and everyone, including Nix had been conditioned, combed, treated, combed again and had their hair washed. Nix having to lay on the worktop as Bryan rinsed her hair in the sink. Their pillow cases in the wash.

"You would know Kai?" taunted Ian.

"I walked in on Tyson's grandfather dying his moustache." Kai shrugged.

"Old people are strange, scares me that I'll be like that one day. Well you guys are now completely bug free." Nix sighed lightly, hugging Bryan from her seat on the worktop, burying her face in his hair. "You took my advice in using that mint and lavender stuff then." she chuckled.

"Yep, and I see the kitty signed your cast. Remind me to do so later."

"Stop calling him that."

"You haven't seen him with a ball of yarn." smirked Tala.

"Kai."

"Bryan."

"Since we're taking the next two weeks off, what are we gonna be doing?" Kai's face faulted at the question.

"I didn't think that far."

"That was smart." taunted Spencer, looking in the fridge for something to snack on and pulling out a carrot.

"What do you lot _want_ to do?" asked Nix. Bryan went to open his mouth. "Yes I know you want to go to the bird of prey sanctuary Kuzzy."

"You scare me when you do that."

"Birdbrain."

"Careful Kai, your bit beast is a bird too, sacred on not."

"Zoo!" cried Ian.

"Yeah, to take you back." teased Tala.

"Meanie."

"Since it's open for discussion, I wouldn't mind visiting an aquarium." said Spencer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now sitting in the living room, they were thinking of something to do.

"Nix, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" asked Tala.

"Dye my school's headmaster's hair blue." she replied. "It was a prank destined for this girl I hated and it went hilariously wrong."

"Seriously?" said Spencer, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah. When was the last time you guys had a hug and I mean a proper one?" said Nix.

"Ten minutes ago." snickered Bryan.

"Earlier." said Ian.

"When I gave Hilary that bear." said Kai, his cheeks pink.

"Um… when Max hugged me last week on one of his sugar highs."

"Never." Was Spencer's sad tone.

"Really?" said Tala, staring at the blonde. "Dang."

"I mean, who's gonna wanna hug me? I'm the powerhouse that would slam you to nearest wall if you so much as touched me."

"The papers are a load of bullshit Spen." said Bryan, Nix pouting.

"Do you have any other talents besides cooking?" asked Kai, changing the subject. Bryan grinned.

"According to Bry I give a very good head massage. Then again I like playing around with people's hair." she admitted, half tempted to run her hands through Spencer's which she knew was in front of her.

"Yeah, remind me how you did cane rows on me again?" asked Bryan.

"God knows. They were funny on you" she grinned.

"Can you plait my hair?" asked Ian.

"Ian you can't keep asking things of her. It's rude."

"It's alright Kai, plaiting I can do in a couple of minutes, even blind, I used to have hair as long as his." she said, pulling his hair back and beginning to plait it.

"So what made you have your hair-cut?"

"One word, Kuzzy."

"She wanted something different and she was never allowed to cut it. So me and a pair of scissors solved that problem."

"And I didn't even mind that he butchered most of it." Nix laughed, tying Ian's plait off.

"Butchered, sounds about right." snorted Spencer.

"Hey!"

"Pack it in guys or I'll bang your heads together. Kuzzy, you said you'd sign my cast." she pouted.

"I'll sign it." said Spencer, the phone ringing as she produced a marker.

"Hiwatari…Hello Mr Dickinson. That's in two days? Damn, we've got someone with who's blind and three broken ribs staying with us… they need to rest…. But! Argh! Fine. Bye." he hung up angrily. "Stupid guy can't take no for a friggin answer!"

"Problem?" asked Spencer, signing his name next to Ray's on the plaster.

"Stupid penguin suit job at some five star hotel in the next city. Every world class blader is going apparently so that means we do too."

"But what about-"

"She's coming with us."

"Well I can't get into a little black number with this thing on." she tapped her cast.

"You'd look good in anything though." Spencer blurted out before thinking.

"Aww, thanks Spence. Bet you'd probably look pretty suave in a tux."

"Not that any of us have got one mind, well, Kai might." Spencer was red to his roots, looking much like a tomato in a straw hat.

"Don't look at me. I haven't got one, which fits anyway. It might fit Ian though."

"Shit, it must be old then." Tala said.

"Care to go clothes shopping tomorrow boys? Rent your tuxes, new outfit for me, just a chance to be normal guys. And I need to get some chicks or mice for Calcifer anyway."

"Yeah if we get them rented first thing, then we can go to the zoo or something afterwards." said Tala.

"You know what Tala, I think that's a good idea." said Kai.

"Wow, Kai gave a compliment." said Ian.

"It's better than you guys having a dig at each other all the time." smiled the cobalt eyed girl. "Spencer, what are you drawing?" she asked, feeling Spencer doodling around his name.

"Stars. Not a problem is it?"

"Not at all."

"Spencer's the only one I know that can draw and make his blade draw a perfect star." said Bryan, uncapping a purple marker and signing his nickname and surrounding it with a quick falcon design. "Looks good if I do say so myself."

"Bighead." sighed Spencer continuing his doodle.

"Oi Spence save some room for the rest of us." called Ian, looking for another marker.

"I'd never thought I'd get my cast signed by the Blitzkrieg Boys, let alone have one of them doodle on it."

"Yeah Spen, why _are_ you doodling?" asked Ian, signing his name in red and handing it to Kai to do the same.

"I'm not quite sure actually." Spencer frowned, he just felt compelled to doodle.

"Well finish the star you're doing and you can help me rustle something up for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Anything you guys fancy in particular?"

"Nope." was the reply. Nix just shook her head.

"You guys are so easy to please." she sighed, Spencer helping her up.

"We eat anything." said Tala.

"So what are we cooking?" asked Spencer.

"I was thinking either Spaghetti Bolognese or Chilli Meatballs. Vote now."

"Whatever's easier for you." shrugged Kai.

"I dare you to say that again." she growled. "Make a decision somebody."

"Chilli meatballs and Spaghetti with the Bolognese sauce." said Ian.

"Ian, you are a genius." she called, pulling things out of the cupboard.

"So what can I do first?" asked Spencer, joining her.

"Set a pan of water to boil and could you find the cornflakes for me? Then chop up that packet of coriander."

"Cornflakes?"

"The meatballs call for crushed cornflakes." she laughed, bringing out the mince from the fridge. "Now where's that Worcester Sauce?"

Nix then instructed Spencer in cooking said meal.

"Consider me a talking recipe book." she said, setting the table.

"The water's boiling." Spencer announced.

"Well get a handful of Spaghetti… break it in half and put it in, then do it twice again."

"Seems a bit much?" he frowned, placing the dry pasta into the pan.

"It'll be enough, trust me." she said. "The sauce can be done last when the meatballs are done. Now take a pinch of the mince and roll it into a ball about the size of a um… a small beyblade."

Soon three trays of meatballs were in the oven and the spaghetti almost soft. Nix and Spencer were just waiting, Bryan, Ian and Tala and Kai had disappeared.

"Intense couple of days, huh?" she mused.

"You've added a little zest to things that's for sure."

"What am I, a lemon?"

"Nah, you're too sweet for that."

"Aww thanks Spen." she laughed, ruffling his hair, making it spike up more, then she started raking her fingers through it, massaging his scalp.

Spencer had to admit, it felt really nice.

_'Quit it, she's your best friend's cousin, he'd kill you.'_

"What shampoo do you use?"

"Um… this blue herbal essences stuff. Ray recommended it."

"He seems to know his herbs, I should have a talk with him at this do we're going to."

"He'll probably be to busy trying to pry Mariah off his arm."

"Oh the pink overload. She scares me."

"Doesn't do Kai many favours either." Spencer smirked. "Bryan was right, you do give a good massage."

"You have the cutest little ears." she said randomly after a minute running a finger over the curve of one.

"Um… thanks?" Spencer raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible for cute things."

"Girls." he sighed, shaking his head as he checked the spaghetti and put the sauce in another pan.

"The Spaghetti's done."

"Drain it using the colander."

"Colander?"

"Bowl, usually metal or plastic, has holes in?"

"Oh so that's what that is." he reached over her head to pull it off the top of the fridge-freezer.

"It seems I have my work cut out." she mused.

"Do you want me to get the meatballs out?"

"Uh huh, and use an oven glove."

"I'm not _that_ daft."

"Just checking." she smirked. Spencer thought the little wrinkle of her nose was…

"Stop it." he grumbled under his breath, pulling the trays out and putting them on the side.

"Stop what?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Whoops.

"Spencer… I want to thank you for putting up with me these past few days."

"It's ok." he replied as she stepped away from the sink. "And no you haven't been a burden so don't start."

She nodded, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his middle, cheek to his chest.

Spencer blinked, she was hugging him, he felt the same warmth from her now as he did on the Waltzer. Uncertainly he placed his arms around her, cocooning her in rippling muscle.

Hugs were nice, he concluded.

0o0o0o0

Kai and the others returned carrying bags of either wine or fizz.

"Interrupting something?" asked Ian.

"Shut up Ian." said Bryan.

"We've got to dish up anyway, right Spen?"

"Sure."

"These meatballs are brilliant!" Ian had cried, eating two in one mouthful, until Kai glared at him.

"Glad you approve Ian, but please don't talk with your mouth full." said Nix.

"You're such a mother hen." Bryan called to her.

"And you're doing the dishes, Kuzzy."

"Ah man!" he grumbled. Tala made a noise like a whip cracking. "And you Tala can help dry them and put them away."

"Dammit." he sulked, Spencer copied his earlier sound affect.

"We bumped into Max earlier. He informed me of something I wish he hadn't." said Kai, sipping a white wine.

"Well don't leave us hanging Hiwatari." said Bryan.

"We are requested to dance with the girls."

"Great." sulked Ian.

"I'll dance with you lot. It doesn't say you have to dance all at once. Plus Kai will hopefully ask Hilary. That's if it doesn't dent your pride too much."

"I knew there was something I liked about you." grinned Kai. "But there's still one problem."

All the guys groaned.

"We can't dance Kai, why do you think we avoid such things."

"Don't worry about it, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it." Nix shrugged, throwing a bit of meatball for Calcifer to catch.

"You scare me sometimes Nixy." Bryan sweatdropped.

"Ah, I scare everybody." she shrugged, eating her last meatball and whistling to her hawk perched behind Kai at the head of the table. He flew over and she stroked his feathers. "Good boy Cal."

Bryan watched his cousin with soft eyes, she hadn't even been with them a week and they had all come out of their shells a little more.

* * *

**A bit long there but what can ya do? ... Review of course!**


	5. We went to the Animal Fair

**Hey people I'm back! Would've updated sooner but I had a driving lesson.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Read and review!****

* * *

****Chapter five; We went to the animal fair.**

"What are you doing with those tape measures?" asked Ian to Spencer.

"Would you rather a complete stranger measured you for your suits?"

"Not particularly." said Kai as Bryan stood.

"Stand up straight in a star shape." Nix instructed, the blonde started to measure him and take notes. "Luckily for Ian that Kai's old tux only needed a little taking in."

"Needed?" repeated Kai. "How?"

"Very carefully. Ian and I managed to do it between us and measured Spencer before you three got up."

Spencer hid his face, that was embarrassing with her running her hands over his body to lay out the tape measure where Ian couldn't reach.

"After you lot are measured up we'll go."

"What are we doing afterwards?" asked Ian.

"Well we have Zoo, Bird Sanctuary, Aquarium… Tala and Kai didn't put in a suggestion."

"We don't really have anything we want to do at the moment." shrugged Tala.

"So we've got three choices." said Bryan.

"We'll see when we're done shopping." shrugged Nix, straightening the shirt she was wearing, it was a plum colour with three vertical blue stripes down one side.

"Where have I seen that shirt before?" asked Bryan, noticing his cousin's attire.

"Um, your wardrobe?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Looks good on you." he smiled, hugging her. "You taken your meds?"

"Yes Kuzzy."

"Where's Calcifer?" asked Ian.

"He's flying around outside." she replied, more focused in her cousin's warmth.

"You ok Nix?" asked Spencer, grabbing Tala to hurry things along.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." she smiled over Bryan's shoulder.

"Oh, why Nixy?" Ian asked, hand on her arm in concern.

"Not entirely sure myself. But I'm ok Ian." she brushed his bangs out of his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai soon solved the problem Tala brought up about travelling, driving a black 1959 Cadillac Cadster to the front door when everyone was set to go. Tala and Ian in front, Spencer and the Kuznetsov Cousins in back after Nix threw her backpack in the boot.

Nix was keeping occupied by knotting a loop of string between her fingers, 'Cats Cradle' Spencer recalled her calling it.

The blonde watched entranced as she continued to make complex criss-crosses in the string by only moving a couple of fingers.

"You think that's amazing, you wait 'til she starts dancing." Bryan told him.

Spencer could only imagine.

"Hey Bry, snap her out of it we're almost there." said Kai, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm fully aware of my surroundings Kai thank you very much. Tala, if I sense you looking at my chest once more, you won't need a dentist ever again." she warned, not looking up.

Tala's face become the same colour as his hair as he sat back facing the front, Bryan and Ian laughing really hard.

"And you say I'm perverted." Ian wheezed.

_'God it must be true, girls do have a sixth sense.'_

"Spencer, are you ok?" she asked, he looked to see she was looking at him with some concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine." he told her as Kai pulled up into a parking space and the others hopped out, Spencer going straight away to the map of the shopping complex.

A hand on the small of his back made him look to his side.

"Are you sure you're ok, you seem a little spaced out today." Nix asked him.

"I just feel a little like I've got my head in the clouds." he admitted, she smiled and held onto his arm, dragging him into the complex with the aid of her cane.

"Right Nix where are we… Nix?" Bryan turned around to see she was gone.

"She just dragged Spen inside." snickered Ian.

"WHA!?" was the choked reply from Bryan, Tala and Kai.

Ian rolled his eyes and took a step back as Bryan and Tala raced inside.

0o0o0o0o0

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Spencer objected as Nix pulled him further into the mall, looking back to see Bryan and Tala's hair weaving it's way through the crowd.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I never thought this place would hold so many people. The din is deafening."

"It's not usually this crowded." frowned Spencer. "Unless there's a…"

"Attention Shoppers, as of now _Marks and Spencer's_ has items up to seventy-five percent off! Happy Shopping!" (A/N; no pun! Don't own!)

"Sale." he finished pathetically as a large crowd stampeded towards the store, shoving Nix into him and onto the floor of a shop doorway.

"Ow…" she whimpered, as Bryan and Tala fought their way to join them, Ian and Kai behind them.

"Nix! You ok? Is it your ribs?" Bryan asked.

"Someone elbowed me in the spine between the shoulder blades, but I'm fine." she told him as Tala helped her up.

"At least we ducked into the right doorway." said Kai, seeing tuxes and suits in the window.

"Right, so what'll it be guys? Zoo, Bird Sanctuary or Aquarium?" asked Tala, placing the tuxes and Nix's bags in the boot of Kai's car.

"Doesn't a zoo usually cover all three to an extent?" pondered Kai.

"Well we can always go to the zoo today and the others another time." said Bryan.

"Go for it." shrugged Spencer.

"Know any places Nix?" asked Ian.

"There's one thirty miles north of here, it's well sign posted. What's your fave animals' guys?"

"Whales."

"Snakes."

"Wolves."

"Birds of prey."

"Red pandas."

"Seriously Kai?"

"I've only seen them in a book, they're like me, unusual."

"They even got them. And you're not unusual, Kai. You're unique." Nix told him. "And I'm sure Hilary would agree with me."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Ian cried.

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen." Spencer answered.

"When we get there he's eight ok?"

"Why?" asked Tala.

"You'll see." she said simply.

* * *

"I got in free?" asked Ian. 

"Yeah and Bryan got in half price." Nix laughed, Spencer holding the ticket receipt she had brought.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"OAP discount." Spencer snorted.

"What! I'm not old. I'm dying my hair." Bryan pouted.

"What are these down here Nix?" Spencer asked, pointing to the five extra things on the receipt. He had heard Nix speak in hushed voices with one of the pay cabin managers.

She seemed to know what he was talking about even though she couldn't see for she said-

"You'll see, actually we better get moving if we're going to make it for the first one."

"First what?" Kai narrowed his eyes.

"You'll see." she grinned as they walked into the first section of the animal park.

"Wolves!" cried Tala.

"You Miss Kuznetsov?" asked a zoo keeper standing outside the wolf enclosure, bucket of meat in hand and another holding a camera. Tala instantly looking over the rail to watch his favourite animals.

"I am."

"Who's going in with me?"

"The redhead." Nix laughed.

"That's about to fall in." added Kai.

"Nix, what's going on?" asked Bryan.

"You'll see, stop asking. Tala get over here."

"Oh." he pouted.

"Cheer up, you're helping me feed them." laughed the zoo keeper.

Tala's eyes doubled in size. "What? Seriously?"

"Surprise." smirked Nix. "Go on Tala." Tala could only nod and follow the keeper inside.

The other keeper took pictures of Tala being greeted by the wolves, feeding them and playing with them, jumping in surprise when she had used all twenty four pictures in the film when Tala came out, part his hair flicked upwards where the wolves had licked it.

"I got licked by a wolf." His grin looked like it was going to split his face.

"They really liked you Tala, then again with Wolborg as a bit beast I'm not surprised." the keeper smiled. "Your next one's in an hour Miss Kuznetsov."

"Thanks very much." she said, the other keeper, reloading the camera and putting it back in the satchel she had against her side, being the group photographer for the day. "Right, Tal can you tear yourself away from the wolves to look around?" she teased. He nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks Nixy."

"It's ok Tally." she smiled.

For that hour they walked around, the keeper taking pictures of the other animals for them and exchanging what knowledge they knew on them.

"Kuzzy, how much falconry do you remember from when we were kids?"

"Everything, why?"

"You're helping fly the falcons." The keeper grinned, as Bryan grabbed Nix and spun her round.

"Thank you Nixy! You are the greatest." he beamed, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm also getting dizzy Bry. Go on, have fun." she smiled as he put her down and joined the keeper.

"Nix, what's 'fly the birds' mean?" asked Ian.

"It's where they take birds of prey out and make them attack their prey much like they would in the wild, at the same time training them for their shows, using lures and leather gauntlets." she replied.

"Much like the ones Bryan's using." Kai supplied, the clicking of the camera beside them, taking pictures with the new film.

"He seems really stuck in." said Kai.

"He started at a young age, we both did."

"Explains Calcifer being well behaved." mused Tala.

"Hey Nixy this is so cool!" Bryan yelled, swinging the lure like a lasso, a falcon diving after it before regaining altitude.

"Doing great Kuzzy!" she grinned.

"You and Bryan seem inseparable."

"We were once. Though when I saw him on TV during his battle with Ray… that was Bryan Kuznetsov, but it was wasn't the one I knew." she said sadly.

"He apologised to Ray the minute the Boris was arrested, it was like he came out of a dream." said Tala.

"I bet." said Nix.

"He's grinning like an idiot." Kai pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I dunno what scares me more, his happy grin or his sadistic smirk." said Tala.

0o0o0o0

"If you're not careful Bryan you may end up with a job." the keeper laughed as they returned to the group half an hour later.

"Nah, I'll leave it to you guys." Bryan smirked. "Get any good pics Yenna?" he asked the photographer.

"Oh yes. A whole film of them." she grinned. "You might want to make it over to the reptiles. Everyone knows about your purchases and you generous donation."

"Thanks." and they headed over to the reptile house.

"Donation?"

"I gave them half of that money Kai gave me." Nix told them.

"Animals will be your downfall Nikita." sighed Bryan.

"You just flew five different falcons and you're complaining?"

"Not at all." he grinned.

Ian's surprise was he got to feed and handle some of the snakes, one of which coiled all the way round him to get to a high branch, Yenna again used up a whole film. Then they were released for lunch.

"Thanks Nixy that was the best! Though I swear that python was going to eat me." Ian cried excitedly.

"If it did Ian I'm sure it would've got indigestion, and eat before you poke somebody in the eye." she said, pointing with her spork. (gotta love the sporks!)

"So what are we doing next? We've covered most of the zoo, even with the surprises." said Tala.

"Well we have small mammals to cover, then primates." she said recalling the map from memory it seemed.

"To return Ian." muttered Bryan into his sweet and sour, to get cuffed around the head.

"To return you if you're not careful. Then we have the penguins and then the aquarium right up the back."

"Oh what that big blue thing about three quarters of a mile from here?" asked Spencer.

"Yep."

"You crazy!" squawked Tala.

"No, from the primates there's this ride over there, stopping by the farmyard area on the way."

"We'll avoid the farmyard thanks, Tala has this thing about chasing chickens." Kai smirked at his redheaded companion.

"They remind me of that Majestic, oh what's his name, Jimmy Mc-something." Nix frowned, munching on her chicken and noodles. All five bladers snorted into their food. "Was it something I said?"

"You mean Johnny McGregor?" asked Bryan, eyeing Kai laughing into the table.

"Whatever, I don't like him. That Robert's pretty cute though."

"He has such a stick up his arse!" said Bryan.

"So have you first thing in the morning I've noticed."

"Ancestry this, my family that. Mwarp Mwarp Mwrap." Kai squawked with a scrunched up face.

"Mummy is that man crazy?" a little kid asked as they passed the table.

"Don't pay attention honey." their mother chided, walking away quickly.

"Nice going Hiwatari." teased Spencer. Kai was red in the face.

"Shut up."

"Cheer up Kai, and eat up you lot or we'll be late."

"I'm feeding the red pandas I'm guessing." said Kai.

"Yes Kai you are."

"Thank you Nix." Kai gave a genuine smile.

"You've done so much for us and it's not even been a full week." added Tala.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

"Course it doesn't."

"Bryan, I want an answer from these guys. An honest one." she turned her blank gaze to each of them all in turn.

"Well, it's been nice to have a… a sister figure in the house." Ian said slowly, like the concept was alien to him, probably was.

"We haven't argued as much actually." pointed out Tala.

"We've… what's the word? Co-operated more as a group." added Kai.

"But we're a team anyway though." said Ian.

"There's a difference of being in a team and co-operating as one. The Majestics learnt that lesson."

"As they were getting their butts kicked." smirked Kai.

"Well some of the best lessons are learnt in defeat." said Nix wisely. "What say you Spencer? Does it bother you that I'm here?"

"Not at all, it's been good that I'm not the only peacekeeper, and now I have a cooking teacher." he replied.

"Told ya Nixy."

"Bryan, no-one likes a know it all. Kai, red pandas, come on."

"She keeps us on our toes I'll give her that." said Spencer, picking Ian up and setting him on his shoulder. "Ian, you're getting heavy."

"Tell your cooking teacher to quit teaching then."

Kai stood in the red pandas enclosure with the keeper, bowl of fruit and meat under his arm, as he enticed the cat like creature onto the branch next to him with a piece of pear.

Soon the timid creature was sitting inches from his hand, taking the pear delicately in it's paw. The camera going off behind him.

He smiled when the animal nuzzled his hand and licked his fingers.

"She likes you, that or she wants more pear." smiled the keeper. "You seem to have a way with animals Mr Hiwatari. Frisco's usually quite shy."

"Bit like Kai then." teased Bryan.

"Would you rather he be like Tyson?" asked Spencer.

"One Tyson is more than enough." Kai chuckled softly, stroking Frisco's head.

"Hilary's gonna melt when she sees Kai's an animal lover. It's so sweet."

"Sweet, us lot? Imagine it."

"Oh stop it, you're all sweet in your own way. Some of you just have to discover it." Nix said, sitting down carefully on the bench next to Ian. "When I get this cast off will be a very happy day indeed."

"Yeah, when _are_ you getting it off?" asked Bryan.

"This Saturday." she grumbled. "Which is a pain really because I did have a nice corset thing I could've worn tomorrow night."

"Nix, you'd probably make a potato sack look good."

"Want me to test that theory Kuzzy?"

"No!"

"You are so easily wound up Bryan." snickered Tala, looking like he was checking his nails as he leant on the platinum teen's shoulder.

"Right, let's get moving." said Spencer, "I want to see the marmosets before we head up to the aquarium."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Spencer."

"Yeah Nix?"

"How would you feel about getting wet?"

"We all think he was born with webbed feet." said Ian.

"At least it wasn't a big nose, I don't have any problems getting wet, but my clothes do."

"Well you'd wear swim shorts and a surf suit."

"Which you've got for him in that bag of yours I take it."

"I have as it goes."

"Well that explains you flitting all over the mall like roadrunner on speed." said Tala. Nix just grinned.

* * *

"I'm not coming out." came the gruff reply from the cubicle. 

"Spencer, you've never been scared of anything, don't start now." Tala called through the door.

"I'm not scared, I look like a frickin' idiot!"

"Spencer, if you don't come out I'm under strict orders to drag you out." said Bryan.

"Like to see you try."

"Turanov, as your team captain and friend, I demand you come out."

"Look, I'm sure Nix wouldn't organise anything to make you look stupid. Come out Spen before we get Ian and Kai in here to do the puppy look."

"Argh! Fine." the lock slid back with a bang and a black lycra/rubber clad Spencer stepped out, hands on hips and half glaring at his friends, his clothes stuffed in his bag and boots loosely tied on his feet.

"You don't look stupid. Come on Nix and the others are waiting."

Nix was waiting outside the Gents with Kai and Ian when the door opened and Spencer stepped out, Kai making a comment about it being a second skin, just the thought of what was underneath the suit made heat rise to her face.

_'Damn I wish I could see again!'_

"Nix? Nixy-kins! It's been a coon's age, how are you my dear?" they all turned to see an old looking man with youthful eyes in a wetsuit walk up to them. Nix outright grinned and felt her way to hug him.

"Shogun! I'm good thanks, yourself?"

"Been great since you prescribed those herbal teas of yours." the old man beamed. "Got your letter, such a shame, you really did prize your eyes as well."

"I'm coping."

"Nix?" Bryan was, to say the least, confused.

"Sorry Kuzzy, guys this is Shogun, owner of the zoo and a good friend of mine. Shogun, this is my cousin Bryan and his friends, Tala, Kai, Ian and Spencer."

"Pleasure's all mine boys."

"So how did you come to know Nix?"

"This little scallywag? She was flying that bird of hers on my land, years ago, she's been like a granddaughter ever since. That and helped design the bird of prey area."

"Such a sweetie Shogun." laughed Nix.

"So Spencer, ready to swim with Akami?"

"Who?"

"By gods Nixy, you haven't told him?"

"Told you it was a surprise."

"Excuse me? Five Russian bladers majorly confused here, one of which in a lycra suit." Ian piped up.

"Spen, you are going to be swimming with Akami the baby Orca."

Spencer's eyebrows almost shot off his forehead.

"I'm swimming with a Killer Whale? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Poor boy's been knocked for a loop, Nixy you are mean, you should've told him sooner. No wonder you haven't got a boyfriend."

"Shogun!"

"Kidding Nixy-kins. Right, come on Spencer."

"Sure." he handed Bryan his bag and followed Shogun, the others behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"When she did that dive with me on her back it felt like the whole world had slowed down, that was fantastic!" Spencer told the others as the headed back to the car, Shogun insisting on seeing them out personally after he and the blonde dried and changed, Nix was placing the films in her bag.

"I think Yenna got some good shots of that." said Kai.

"She got two rolls of film. You must be very photogenic Sp-Spencer." she stifled a huge yawn. "Oh excuse me."

"When are you getting them developed Nixy-kins?"

"Soon as." she said sleepily.

"Well if you do dear could you send us one of each, that's if you boys don't mind helping promote our attractions." Shogun asked.

"Not at all." they replied.

"I was nose to nose with a killer whale. Everyone should experience something like that." laughed Spencer. "If Boris could see us now, he'd die of a heart attack!"

"Here's hoping." laughed Kai.

"Akami likes you Spencer." laughed Shogun, "Should you boys ever want to come again, you're more than welcome, and Nixy, don't be a stranger." he said as they got in the car.

"I won't."

"And bring Calcifer up, he could probably teach our hawks a thing or two."

"I'll remember that." she grinned. "Thanks a lot Shogun. Today's been brilliant."

"Good to hear it, and take care you lot." he said moving out of the way to let them reverse out.

"Today's been great, and no paparazzi on our tails." sighed Tala stretching his arms over his head, Nix resting her head against Bryan's shoulder.

"Well unless you count Yenna."

"She won't plaster them over the papers." said Kai.

"Nix's gone really quiet. She ok?" asked Ian.

Spencer looked to the girl next to him and found she had dozed off, Bryan looking slightly squashed. "She's asleep." he told them, slowly moving her so she was resting against his chest, that annoying warmth coming back to him.

"Thanks Spen, she didn't look too comfortable."

"Neither did you." he replied.

"I just had a thought, a group shot of us, to remember today." said Bryan.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Bryan, plus how often do we see a picture of ourselves as a bunch of friends, not a blading team." asked Spencer.

"People would think you're sweet on her Spence." Teased Ian.

"At least I don't go into a girl's room in hope to catch her changing." the blonde quipped in reply.

Ian was about to retort when Nix stirred, everyone- save Kai for he was driving- froze, to heave a sigh of relief when she nuzzled into Spencer's chest more.

"That… _wasn't_ supposed to happen." Spencer said slowly, fighting the blush that was creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

The ride home was quiet after that.

Kai pulled into the driveway and everyone climbed out, Tala holding open the door so Spencer could climb out, carrying Nix.

Spencer waited 'til Kai opened the door and went inside, he really didn't have the heart to wake her as she was usually drowsy by six, the blonde it was that time now, having lost his watch, he medication for her ribs really took it out of her.

Opening her bedroom door, Spencer was greeted by the threatening hiss from Calcifer.

"She's alright, just tired." he reassured the Harris Hawk, as he set her down on her bed, or tried to when he found she had bunched her fists in his shirt, when did that happen? He noticed the bear he had given her on her second night and rested it on her stomach, her hands instantly hugged it.

"Having trouble?" Bryan stood by the door.

"Not now no." he replied, setting her down. "She had hold of my shirt."

"Aww, Kai's ordering take-out so she doesn't have to cook."

"She's done plenty for us today, she shouldn't have to cook as well." Spencer said heatedly.

"That's what I said when Ian went to protest. Come on, let's leave her to sleep."

"Yeah." he turned back to the girl again, noting her expression looked a little pained.

_'Must be her ribs'_ he thought, leaving the room with his friend.

Saving a plate of food for Nix, the boys ate in silence when Calcifer swooped in from the garden, a vole of some sort in his claws.

"Stupid bird." said Tala.

"He's no more stupid than wolves are." Bryan protested

_'Maybe I shouldn't have been so dismissive of the look on her face.'_ Spencer thought, picking at his meal. His mind always seemed to drift to the Kuznetsov girl, and he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Spen, you ok?" asked Tala.

"Why, shouldn't I be?" he asked, then sneezed.

"Sneezy Sneezy, Achoo Achoo, someone special's thinking of you." Ian taunted in a singsong voice.

"Ian, keep that overly large appendage you call a nose, out of people's business." snapped Bryan.

_'Interfering worm, I've known her six days, then again she does look cute when she wrinkles her nose… gah what am I thinking, how did I end up thinking of Nix?_' he said leaving the table for his room, he needed to think.

* * *

**Please Review?**


	6. Blonde Liberation

**Well here's Chapter 6 of Bewitched, a little later than I hoped but it's up now, College in winter is such a bummer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get some more from you.

* * *

Chapter 6; Blonde Liberation.**

A feminine fist pounded on the front door of Kai's mansion, a sulky looking Ian opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Someone didn't take his happy pill this morning." Hilary tutted. "Is Kai about?"

"Hilary! Ian move and let her in before I die of a cold!"

Hilary stepped in to see Kai in nothing but a red towel around his waist.

"What are you doing dressed in next to nothing!?" she squawked, her face red.

"Tala started laundry duty late." snickered Ian.

"So what are you doing here? I thought we weren't seeing you until tonight?"

"My house is being redecorated and the others are all running around in hysterics."

"Well… if you want to, not saying you do but if you're stuck for somewhere for the weekend I…" Kai trailed off, bright red at sounding like an idiot as Hilary wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thank you Kai." she reached up on tiptoes to peck his cheek. He blushed and smiled.

"I wish you two would get together already." snorted Ian.

"Get showered you, before I have to drag Nix out of her room." barked Kai. Ian mock saluted and ran upstairs.

"You smell nice." Hilary smiled, her cheeks pink. "What is that?"

"The stuff you got me." Kai replied. "Hilary, will you be my…" he trailed off, his cheeks heating and no doubt some shade of pink again.

"I wasn't aware the party called for partners."

"It doesn't, that's not what I'm asking. What I'm trying to say is…"

"Will you be his girlfriend?" Tala sighed, walking past with the clean laundry, Kai snatching up something black and silky.

"Thank you!" yelled Kai. Hilary giggled.

"I think I could manage being that." she grinned, kissing his chin. "I'll leave you to get your boxers on at least." she giggled, walking into the lounge, greeting Bryan in his dressing gown, both raising a brow when they heard an uncharacteristic 'WAHOO!' coming from the landing.

"You made someone happy." he smiled.

"Hm, where's Nixy?"

"Your meddling matchmaker is in her room trying to pick out an outfit from what she bought yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"We went shopping and then to the zoo."

"Really, you actually went to a zoo without being forced?"

"Pretty much." he shrugged.

"Wow."

"Hilary! I thought I heard Kai whoop in delight." Nix teased.

"Hey Nixy. How's the ribs?"

"Getting there. Kuzzy."

"Wha d'ya want?"

"Hug."

"Hm." he wrapped an arm round her shoulders. Pursing his lips and blowing a raspberry on her scalp. Hilary stifled a giggle. "Can it Tachibana."

"Don't be mean. So Hills what you wearing tonight?"

"I was just gonna wear a plain back halter neck dress. But Ming Ming's wearing one and I don't want to be classed as a sheep."

"Then I have some clothes that might just do the trick, and knock Kai's socks off while we're at it. But first, you've got something behind your ear."

"Have I?"

Nix smirked and reached behind Hilary's ear, pulling back with a photograph in hand. "Here Hil. Got him with a red panda."

"Oh my god Kai's so cute!" she gasped.

"What's happening?" asked Kai, now in a bathrobe, she promptly jumped up to kiss Kai squarely on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You never told me you were an animal lover or that you could look so cute!"

"I didn't think it was important. And you think I'm cute?"

"You have such a low self esteem. Remind me to fix that."

"Nix, what was that?" Bryan asked his cousin.

"Just a little magic."

"Witch. OW!" Bryan was now cradling his arm, "What was that for, I only called you a…Nikita Kuznetsov."

"Bryan Kuznetsov."

"Don't get smart, we need to talk." he stood up and dragged Nix from the room.

"I'll call you when it's safe Hilary!"

"What was that about?" asked Kai.

"No clue."

* * *

Spencer was combing his hair back as he walked past Nix's room. 

"Why didn't you tell me before when I stayed with you!" Bryan's voice cried. A muffled reply then met his ears…

Nix. Curiosity getting the better, Spencer leant his ear to the door.

"… plus with all you've been through I didn't think it was important."

"But… does Corbin know about this?"

"Sadly yes, hence the whole pursuing me, he sensed great potential and wanted to make me his pet. Still does, it was because of him I nearly lost Zapdoborg and went blind."

'_Potential? Potential what?'_

"What? I'll kill him! Does he know where you are now?"

"Hopefully not, I did suddenly disappear."

"So you're using me for a hiding place."

'_So she's hiding from this Corbin creep, explains her distrust in men.'_ Spencer thought.

"No, I really did want to visit you. Since you live in a place Corbin hasn't heard of and I had some free time on my hands, it made perfect sense… don't look at me like that Kuzzy. I can sense it." she pleaded. "You don't have a problem with it do you?" Spencer felt his heart twist slightly at the thought she was trying not to cry.

"What can I do about it if I did? No I don't have a problem with it. Just don't let the others find out."

'_Find out what… she's hiding, doesn't trust men, has potential in…**something**… This Corbin didn't… did he?'_ Spencer's hand tightened into a fist, what the hell was going on with him?

Spencer then heard a lot of moving and Bryan give a strangled sound, she must've hugged him.

"You are the greatest family ever."

"I'm the only family."

"Which is another reason I can't lose you."

"Back at ya Nikita."

"We should start getting ready, the limo will be here in four hours."

"Exactly. Four hours."

"Look, me and Hilary have to each put an outfit together, then we've got to get you five, possibly nine dunderheads ready."

Spencer winced at the insult, how hard could putting on a suit be? He headed to his room before they came out and spotted him spying.

"Achoo!" he sneezed. Ian's rhyme of 'Sneezy Sneezy Achoo' coming to mind.

* * *

"Grr. How the hell do you tie these things!?" growled Tala, giving up on his bow tie. 

He had got further than the others, with his shirt on.

Kai, Bryan and Spencer were running around with only the trousers on. Something about their shirts was wrong and Ian couldn't find his new belt.

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny had come over with their rentals as well, all save Kenny had trouble with their bowties.

Bryan ended up knocking on his cousin's door.

"Girls, even if you've got your hair in curlers or whatever girls do, we really need your help."

"We're done, Hilary's just signing my cast. I think."

"There we go. Are you sure this suits me?"

"If Kai's jaw doesn't hit the floor, I'll eat my blade part by part."

"Let's hope Kai's jaw hits the floor then for all our sakes." laughed Bryan as the door opened.

Hilary stepped out first, a chocolate coloured corset with gold and amber embroidered flowers, matching skirt and jewellery, her hair sleek and flicking up at the ends and her make up subtle.

Nix's started with her hair slicked out of the way as opposed to her 'bed head', her make up made her eyes smoky. Her purchased purple crop top now had silver stars, as did the purple fabric that draped over one leg, the other was in black leggings and her black boots. Black and silver jewellery emblazoned with pentagrams

"Nikita, you are not wearing that skirt like _that_." he pointed to her skirt.

"I swear you like telling me off." she pouted going back into her room, closing the door and reappearing with the material now a tight skirt with a slit up both sides.

"That's better."

"Wow, so quick!" Hilary gaped.

"Like magic even." Bryan rose a bushy brow.

"You wanted help I believe?"

"Yeah, my shirt's too big." he held up the white garment. Nix took it and walked down the stairs. "Spencer! Is your shirt too small?" she called as the three entered the lounge, her face heating when she collided with a chest, feeling her way up to the face, she found it was Spencer's chest.

'_Oh dear gods that wetsuit must've hid so much.'_

Spencer's face went red when she walked into him, she hadn't got her cane. Then she felt her way up his chest to his face. Mapping his muscles and features with light fingers.

'_Stop it, she can't see who it is.'_

"Uhh…yeah, Kai's is too big as well."

"How on this green earth did you three get your shirts mixed up?" she took Spencer's "Kai." and gave it to Kai, and Kai's to "Bryan." and the last to the blonde. "Get them on."

"Hilary could you help us with our ties?" asked Ray.

Between them, Nix and Hilary tied the bow ties, Nix taking her time with Spencer's since he kept moving as well as not being able to see.

"I still can't find my belt!" cried Ian.

"Down the back of the loveseat where you threw it at Tala."

"Here it is squirt." Bryan fished it out.

"Chief, how did you do your tie?" asked Hilary.

"Clip-ons are so much easier."

"Smart arse." said Kai. "And you look great Hilary."

"Aww, thanks Kai." she smiled, pecking him in the lips. "Nix, your blade lives to see another day."

"Should've seen that comin'." said Tyson.

"Should've seen this going as well." said Nix, feeling for and taking his hat and handing him a brush.

"You scrub up well, shoes and everything and then you go and wear a hat."

"But it's _my_ hat!"

"And it's staying here." said Kai, glaring at him as everyone finally finished getting ready.

"Right let's have a look at ya." sighed Hilary. Surveying all the boys, she spotted problems with all of them, especially Spencer's hair combed flat against his head. "Kai's tie's too far left, Bryan comb your hair. Ian, loose the goggles. Tala tuck your shirt in. Tyson, run that brush through again. Max do your top button up, Ray your tie's loose and Kenny the clip's showing."

"God dammit woman you are such a nag." Bryan grumbled.

"You'll thank me for it later. Spencer, you have something missing from your hair."

"I have?"

"Yeah, _style_." said Hilary, Nix walked over and ruffled his hair to it's usual messy look. "There we go, so much better."

"Kai, they scare me." Tyson mumbled.

"They got you to brush your hair…twice."

"Well I'm taking my hat." Tyson grumbled.

"Oh no your not."

"Tyson, you like magic tricks right?"

"So?" Nix picked his hat up, indicated she had no sleeves, held Tyson's hat to one side and waved a hand over it, it disappeared. "My hat!"

"You'll get it back when we get back." said Hilary, "Come on the limo's here."

As they all went to the car, Spencer said to Nix.

"You look… nice." he winced at the lame word, handing her the cane.

"Thanks Spence, bet you look pretty hot yourself."

"Come on you two!" yelled Tala.

"Shit, Calcifer."

"He's flying overhead."

* * *

When they arrived, Mr Dickinson greeted them warmly as always and directed them in. 

Most heads had turned in Nix's direction, but she was busy talking to Tala with Calcifer on her shoulder to notice.

Majestics, All-Starz, Justice Five, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty, King and Queen… the Dark Bladers where there, tucked in a corner by the door. Even the Saint Shields and Team Psychic were there as well.

Two hours into the 'party' everyone was bored beyond belief, Nix, her cast signed by everyone save the dark bladers, was even tempted to take over and do card tricks, just to lighten the mood.

"A wake would be more entertaining than this." grumbled Kai.

"And if I hear one more blonde joke it will be a wake." growled Spencer. Glaring over at Johnny and Rick who were spurting them out like fountains along with King and Queen.

"Well I think... it's about time you blondes fought back, note there's a blonde on nearly every team. Where's Max, anyway?" Nix asked, noticing Max had been really quiet.

"One of Rick's jokes upset him. Kenny's gone to get him." sighed Ray.

"Couldn't give him a little pep-talk could you?" asked Tyson.

"I'll do more than give Max a pep talk." she grinned, weaving her way over to Mr Dickinson and talked with him, he gave a nod and she smiled, walking to where the poor DJ was bored.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Bryan.

"Liberating us blondes apparently." Smirked Spencer, this girl was something.

"I forgot she was a bit of a rebel."

"Who's a rebel?" asked a teary-eyed Max, walking back with Kenny.

"My cousin." groaned Bryan as she picked up the microphone.

"Testing... hmm, attention ladies and gents." she sweatdropped when Cal indicated a few people turned to her, blading didn't make you deaf. "Excuse me everyone..." she growled when that proved fruitless. "Jeez if you lot were _any ruder_ I'd _hate_ to find out where the beyblade industry is heading."

That did it.

"Thank you, most of you don't know me but that ain't here nor there, but what really galls me is that there's been a lot of Blonde Jokes going round. Pathetic as it sounds, people do get hurt by jokes, especially of the stereotype kind which is a load of -pardon my tongue- bullshit. I mean near every team has a blonde, one of which is captain." Bryan looked over at Miguel who raised his drink in reply. "So you know what, I'm gonna put on a song for all the blondes here tonight, just to thank them for proving a stereotype wrong." she grinned at the silence. And hit the play button.

Sandy's 'Unnatural Blonde' came on.

Nix walked off the stage and took Spencer's hand, spinning him onto the dance floor. Then they grabbed, Michael, Judy, Miguel, Jim, Dunga, Enrique, Max and Mystel to join them, Nix grabbing Spencer's hand again and twirling her self around. Max starting to dance, bumping his rump with Enrique and Miguel. Michael started dancing with Judy. Mystel break dancing in his tux, Dunga and Jim swaying to the song.

_I've got myself in a magazine  
__comes in the bottom of heat  
__One little hit and I'm back again  
__like I was before plus a whole lot more_

_Got my soul, got my heart, got my  
__figure and I'm smart  
__Cause I know who I am_

_Unnatural blonde - I know what you're thinking  
__I'm havin my fun - so make it real good  
__I'm natural high - that's what I'm feeling  
__And I got what it takes, I don't care what  
__you make of it_

_I've checked myself in a mirror now,  
__I'm liking what I see hmmm  
__No more miss innocent no way, no how  
__I'm all brewed up and I gotta be free__  
__  
Keep my cool, but I'm hot,  
__Got my finger on the spot  
__Cause I know who I am_

_Unnatural blonde - I know what you're thinking  
__I'm havin my fun - so make it real good  
__I'm natural high - that's what I'm feeling  
__And I got what it takes, I don't care what  
__you make of it_

_Got my soul, got my heart  
__Got my figure and I'm smart  
__Cause I know who I am  
__Keep my cool, but I'm hot  
__Got my finger on the spot  
__Cause I know who I am  
__Cause I'm…_

_Unnatural blonde - I know what you're thinking  
__I'm havin my fun - so make it real real good  
__I'm natural high - a natural high  
__And I got what it takes, I don't care what  
__you make of it_

_Unnatural blonde - I know what you're thinking  
__I'm havin my fun - and it feels so good  
__I'm in a natural high - a natural high  
__And I got what it takes, I don't care what  
__you make of it_

_And I got what it takes  
__I don't care what you make it._

By the second chorus, everyone was dancing around with everyone else.

"They were right when they said blondes had more fun." laughed Nix, spinning around with Enrique, then Miguel.

"Especially with you around Nixy." laughed Max.

"Nah, I'm just the catalyst in the mix."

"What's a catalyst?" asked Dunga.

"It's something that helps speed up a chemical reaction without taking part in it." supplied Jim from team psychic. "So Michael why go blonde?"

"Redhead usually equals hothead, I've actually been more laid back as well."

"Oh yes I can vouch for that one." laughed Judy.

"Rick should know better, you're a scientist mom." added Max.

"I just irks me that blonde haired people get a lot of flack because people assume they're stupid by their hair colour." said Nix.

"Hn, that girl's a feisty one. I like her." grinned Robert, sipping his orange.

"Look who she walked in with." snorted Johnny.

"She's Bryan's cousin, of course she's going to walk in with them you fool." tutted Oliver as the song ended.

"And you think she's bad news because of the company she keeps I think I better reconsider the company I keep." added Robert, he and Oliver joining the others on the floor now another song was playing, leaving Johnny alone.

"What did I say?" he gaped.

"I think you made all the blondes feel better." laughed Tala dancing with Nix, her cousin having disappeared somewhere.

"Good, we all need a boost every now and then, even you five."

"After yesterday, we've all had a boost, but you didn't buy anything for yourself." added Spencer, dancing with Hilary while Kai got the drinks in.

"Just hearing you guys talk animatedly about it was boost enough." She laughed.

* * *

Returning home in the limo, Max was talking animatedly of Nix's 'Blonde Liberation' 

"Maxie, we were there too." said Ray.

"But McGregor's face, you could've fried an egg on it."

"That's nothing, Robert asked Nix for a dance and that Vampire guy came up." said Tala.

**Flashback**

"_May I cut in?"_

"_No you may not." quipped Tala._

"_May I have the next dance then?" Robert asked. Tala went to protest again when Nix cut him off._

"_Sure."_

"_You seem interested all of a sudden Jurgen." Sanguinex sulked up. "Nix, it's been a while."_

"_It has hasn't it Sanguinex. How is everyone?"_

"_Good thank you."_

"_You know this guy?" Tala and Robert asked in unison as she got Sanguinex to sign her cast._

"_Uh huh. Fixed his brother's ankle when he botched his attack on me."_

"_Yes he still reminds us of that."_

"_Did Centopath ever figure out that card trick?" she asked, holding her hand out to feel his cold cheek._

"_Nope, you really are an expert at the slight-of-hand business." the vampire gave a fanged smile and her hand a kiss before returning to his group. Pulling her so she followed and got the remaining supernatural beings to sign, even getting a hug from them all._

"_What was that about?" Tala asked when she returned._

"_Sanguinex? He's one of my best friends, doesn't like people to know it though."_

**End flashback**

"Slight of hand? That's magic tricks isn't it?" asked Spencer, seeing Nix glare out of the car window, oblivious that she was being talked about.

"Yep, she's really good, pulled a photograph from my ear earlier." said Hilary.

"That's nothing, she _regurgitated _Robert's beyblade! Speaking of which, where's my hat!" cried Tyson.

"Wow, Tyson said a long word." yawned Ian, curled up against Tala's side.

"Now now Ian, that's Daichi you save those insults for."

"Wait, Nix, you coughed up Robert's blade?" Bryan snapped out of his daze.

"Tala and I got front row seats, I swear Jurgen's face was a picture." chortled Spencer.

"Nix?" Ray frowned, reaching to place a hand on her knee. She gasped and sprang back.

"Ow! Huh?" she groaned, hitting her head on the window.

"Penny for them?" offered Kenny.

"You were wrong about the stick up Jurgen's arse."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's got an entire forest instead. Then had the cheek to grope mine."

"What!" Tala, Spencer and Bryan turned in her direction so quick that Spencer's neck cracked.

"That I expected from Enrique." said Ray.

"No Enrique was actually quite the gentleman."

"Good, that's one less grave for me to dig."

"I think I saw Sanguinex and Lupinex advance on Robert when we were leaving." said Max slowly.

"Please don't kill him you ruddy vampire." she sighed, kneading her temples.

"My HAT!" yelled Tyson.

"Didn't you learn anything from your poor Grandfather?" Nix placed her palms together and separated them, saying 'abracadabra' in a rather bored tone as Tyson's hat appeared and she threw it at his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A guy the same height as Tala stood in front of Nix, making her thoughts from the past week echo around her…

_'He's such a kid when he wants to be, he should be like that more often… I'm sick and tired of guys treating me like a fuckin' trophy. Such a kid...trophy!'_

"My my, little Nixy's been thinking bad thoughts." his charcoal eyes gleaming with amused malice behind rectangular glasses. "What will your friends think?"

"What do you want Corbin?"

"You of course."

"I'll never be yours. I'd rather be blind forever." she could feel her rage boiling her blood.

"You WILL be mine, even if I have to kill to obtain you."

"NO!"

Corbin reached forward, her rage bubbled over and engulfed everything in a blinding light.

"AAH!" a scream echoed through the house and lights shone through two windows before sending the house into darkness.

* * *

**-insert evil cackle here-**


	7. Hocus Theories

**Should'a been up sooner, whoops.

* * *

Chapter 7; Hocus Theories. **

Spencer sat on the back porch rubbing his sore neck as the sun climbed into the sky. The whole mystery with Nix was beginning to piss him off.

_'She has great potential in something, all the guys want a feel, that Corbin's after her for some reason and went as far as torturing Zapdoborg and blinding her, and that Vampire guy winked at her like he knew something we don't… and Bryan doesn't want the rest of us to find out… what the bloody hell is it?!'_ his thoughts snapped out of it when Nix staggered out in a long black dress, Calcifer on her shoulder and her eyes closed.

"Morning, get enough sleep?" he asked her.

"Huh? Yeah, I one heck of a strange dream and now I feel totally drained. Anyway, you ok?"

"You gave me whiplash. And no, that's not a compliment."

"I heard it crack last night." she felt her way over, running her fingers over the back of his neck, kneading it slightly. "Turn your head slightly." he did and felt his neck realign.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Kai's usually up by now isn't he?"

"AAH!" a cry broke through the house.

"What the?" Nix began.

Spencer looked up and a small person ran out, Ian being his initial thought but then he saw the hair. "Bryan?"

"Spencer? I woke up and I'm Ian size! I'm a kid again!"

"What? How the fuck did that happen?"

"Fuck knows! Nix?"

"Stand in front of me Bryan." she said.

Spencer looked at her blank eyes when Bryan took her hand and put it to his face, she looked so lost and vulnerable.

Nix's face paled when she felt Bryan's face and shoulders.

"Oh fuck. Bryan, I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" Tyson and the others stood at the door in their pyjamas.

"Nix! I'm a kid! What did you do!?" even as a six year old his glare was scary, Nix didn't need to see it, she could feel it.

"For once Bryan I don't have an answer, I don't know, but I will try to reverse it, I'm so sorry." she slowly backed herself into the wall and slumped down it.

"I think you lot might want to sit down for this." said a man's voice that didn't belong to any of the bladers. Followed by a hawk shriek and Calcifer flapped his wings from Nix's shoulder. "Well, what a pickle."

"Did that bird... just talk?" asked Ian.

"Fraid so." she heard a lot of shuffling when everyone sat down on the floor. "Guys, I'll tell it to ya straight. I'm a witch."

"Yeah right, witches are only a gimmick for Halloween."

"You're sitting next to a nineteen year old in a kid's body Ian, I'd be convinced." said Calcifer.

"This is more warped than my battle with Brooklyn." groaned Tyson.

"Maybe so, but yeah, I'm a witch and during the course of the night I must've dispelled a lot of my magic energies and they had brought to light my thoughts. Hence Bryan's age."

"But Nixy, what brought it on?" asked Bryan's young voice, she felt him crawl to her side.

"I don't know, I had this nightmare and now I'm totally blind, before I could see shadows and shapes. Now it's pitch black."

"I can explain that one. When magic energy is seriously depleted in a witch or warlock, it affects that what they treasure most, Nikita's is her eyesight."

"This has happened before?" asked Bryan.

"Only twice. I'm so sorry Kuzzy, but I won't be able to change you back until my magic is restored." she sighed. "And that can take a while."

Spencer looked at the girl as she bowed her head. As strange as this was, he just couldn't bring himself to be mad, and nor could Bryan by the looks of things.

Tala on the other hand... was livid.

"You… you-" he spluttered, "turned one of my best bladers into a fuckin kid! Until you can change him back, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well Calcifer and I will try and find a way to reverse it and find an explanation, but can't make any guarantees."

"Just do your best Nixy." Bryan cuddled into her.

"Aren't you mad at her, she turned you into a kid!" yelled Tala.

"Somehow I don't think this is Nix's fault. But she said she was going to try her best and that's good enough for me."

"Kuzzy?" Nix's voice seemed surprised as it wavered.

"You never gave up on me, so I won't give up on you." he told her, hugging her around the neck as she broke into tears.

"Thanks Bryan, I will get you back to your normal self, I promise." she said.

"Until then can we get breakfast?" asked Tyson, his stomach adding it's protest.

"Since you haven't been eating us out of house and home, I think we can manage that." said Ray. Everyone piled inside, leaving Nix and Tala outside Tala glaring at her in waves.

"Just because I'm blind Tala, I can feel your glare on me. I'm not going to turn you into a frog or anything."

"Good, ensure you don't."

* * *

"Here Kai, we know what you're like without your coffee." said Hilary, handing Kai a mug. 

"Thanks Hilary."

"I think we may have to go shopping for some things for Bryan's current predicament." mused Max.

"He can borrow some of mine. We are about the same size now." said Ian.

"I'd rather wear one of Spencer's t-shirts with a rope for a belt." said Bryan. "Spen. Where's Nixy? She needs to take her meds."

"I think she went into the ballroom with Calcifer, I'll go and have a look." he stood from the table and left the dining room.

_'I can understand that's she not at breakfast, Tala's enough to put anyone off._'

"Cal, I had a dream about Corbin and the next thing I know my cousin is a child again, there must be a connection to that ruddy bastard... there's gotta be." her voice laced with a frantic hope.

"We could always ask Sanguinex to find out, he's the only one Corbin's scared of."

"No, we had the element of surprise last time. Once a human finds a fear of something, they eventually find a way to remove that fear, either by confronting it, avoiding it…"

"Or killing It." said Spencer without thinking as he opened the door. Nix was dancing in the middle of the floor, Calcifer on top of the sound system watching her almost liquid movements.

Spencer cleared his throat after remembering why he was there. "Nix, you haven't taken your meds this morning."

"I'll do it when Tala's not glaring at my back thanks."

"I still think we should get Sanguinex to…

"_No_ Calcifer." she said heatedly in a final tone.

"What's that Vampire guy got to do with anything?"

"He helped me get back Zapdoborg, and because of that he's a possible target for Corbin, if Corbin's behind this mess, I don't want to involve the dark bladers."

"They're immortal."

"Even immortals can be killed."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" twittered the hawk.

"Fuck off Cal."

"Suit yourself."

"Cal I didn't…" A flap of his wings told her he had gone. "Mean it." she sighed, standing up awkwardly. Starting when a large hand rested on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Spencer's voice low in her ear.

"I will be once everything's put right, I'm such a fool."

She was then pulled into a hug by someone shorter than her. "T-Tala?" A little extra squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I was being a git because this is alien to me and... and I'm sorry."

"You're entitled to be angry. I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologising, I don't know anything about witchcraft but there's got to be a way to reverse it out there somewhere right?" added Kai. "We can cope for a while."

"Yeah, Kai's coping really well with Hilary hugging him every minute." teased Ian's voice.

* * *

"How's the vision Nix?" asked Ray as Nix and Spencer walked into the kitchen, two days on Spencer had driven her to the hospital to remove her cast. 

"Back to shadows and shapes but I won't be crashing into Spencer again." she replied, placing her cast on the side for everyone to see.

"You couldn't help it. Ian nicked your cane." Bryan protested, hopping down off his stool to hug his cousin's plaster free middle. "You're keeping that cast right?"

"Of course, especially after Spencer filled all the spaces in with stars."

"Plus people would kill for every single blader's autographs." added Kenny.

"And with us Blitzkrieg boys signing it as well… better watch your back Nixy." teased Kai, munching on a cookie before placing one to Hilary's lips. Smiling she accepted the treat and pecked him on the cheek.

"So cute!" Dizzi cooed.

"Where's Calcifer?" asked Spencer.

"Hunting the last I heard." said Tyson.

"Nix! Come quick!"

"What is it Calcifer?"

"Sanguinex, he's hurt!"

She and Hilary ran into the conservatory, to see a smoking bat with an arrow in it's wing trying to seek a shadowy corner. Spencer ran in with the first aid kit.

"He's a vampire, darken the room if you can?" Nix asked, Spencer nodded and proceeded to pull all the shutters down. "Sanguinex, are you strong enough to change?" she asked the bat.

Spencer and Hilary looked on in sick fascination as the small bat stretched and took on it's true form of Sanguinex, the arrow in his left arm. The wound ghastly but no blood.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Corbin…" he croaked out.

"Fuck." Nix felt around the wound, snapped off the fletching of the arrow and pushed the arrow though Sanguinex's arm. "Where are the others?"

"Scattered… safer."

"And you nearly killed yourself to tell me?"

"Quite simply, yes." she could hear the wit in his strained voice.

"Lucky I found him." said Calcifer. "Even if he was a bad choice in boyfriend."

"Calcifer, do you want me to tape your beak shut?" growled the pale haired girl.

"Boyfriend?" Spencer asked, wrapping his arm in bandages.

"Dumb bird's exaggerating. We kissed once."

"Vampires can't feel love, only lust." Nix explained, embracing the undead teen from behind and exposing her wrist to him.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Kai.

"He needs blood."

"Nix, no." Sanguinex croaked out.

"Guys, if it creeps you out, leave. Sanguinex, if you don't take it of your own will, I will _make_ you bite."

Hilary nodded and left, Kai and Spencer both wincing as they heard fangs pierce flesh.

"What's going on?" Bryan's young voice called. "Holy shit! NIX!"

"It's ok Kuzzy, I'm fine, just a little tired." she gasped when Sanguinex withdrew his fangs and licked her wrist clean, wrapping it in a bandage.

"That should clot over soon."

"She better not turn into a vampire." glared Bryan.

"I won't, it takes more than being bitten." Nix mumbled weakly as Sanguinex pulled her into his lap, kissing her hair.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Spencer left the room, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his chest and gut.

He headed to the games room and racked up the balls on the pool table. Bashing the crap out of them usually helped his mind.

"Achoo!" that's when he wasn't sneezing all the time.

_'Stupid Vampire, he probably hypnotised Nix into letting him bite her.'_

After taking his first shot, Kai came in.

"What's wrong?"

Spencer put down his cue mid-aim.

"I don't know Kai and that's the honest truth. Achoo!"

"You haven't been your usual self and you keep sneezing. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine in that sense. Just confused as hell."

"This coming from he who can set the time on the VCR? Something is up."

"Kai… what did you feel when you saw Hilary with the other guys?"

Kai leant on the table opposite the blonde.

"I nearly hospitalised Tyson and Max for kissing her cheeks last month. I felt this burning sensation and almost angry."

"I see." Kai then had to duck when Spencer shot a ball over his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_'Great, I'm jealous of a vampire. I don't like her that way do I? Oh fuck I'm even more confused.'_ Spencer thought miserably that night.

"Spencer?" His musings broke when Nix appeared at the door.

"Hey, you ok?" he rushed over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was more worried about you, you stormed off earlier."

"I ducked out of the way in case Bryan suddenly went ape at your vampire boyfriend."

"Sanguinex fell asleep after you left and he's not my boyfriend. That kiss shouldn't have happened. Calcifer likes to wind me up."

"I see."

"I'm heading to bed, I've got a long day of spell hunting tomorrow."

"Night Nix." he replied. Sighing when he knew she was gone.

"Trouble?" Aforementioned Vampire appeared from the shadows. "Don't say anything, there's nothing between Nix and I, just friendship, if it wasn't for my condition earlier I wouldn't have taken her offered wrist. I mimic affection like a parrot does words."

"So why put her on a pedestal?" he asked, leaning on the balcony rail.

"Can't you see it? She's so innocent and so caring despite all she's been through, but she needs love in return and I for one can't give it to her as much as I want to."

"This kiss you two shared?"

"Was two years ago, and a mistake. She was curious and I was frustrated."

"You forced her into it?" Spencer jumped up.

"I'm not proud of it, and we were willing to forget, but Calcifer…" he growled.

"I preferred him when he didn't speak too." snorted Spencer, stretching his arms. "So, out on the bite tonight?"

"No, I'm going to help Nix."

"Can you answer me one thing? If Nix knows what Corbin's done to make her blind, can't she just make herself see again?"

"Curses can only be reversed by the one who cast it unless there's some kind of loophole."

* * *

"You found it yet?" asked Ian, three days after the search began. 

"No, even after changing the books to Braille. Go eat your breakfast, and ask Ray to make me a cup of tea."

"Any luck Nixy?" asked Bryan, peering into the dusty volume Nix had open in front of her.

"No Kuzzy." she said, trying not to grit her teeth.

"Are you even close?"

"No." she really was gritting her teeth now.

"Did Sanguinex find anything?" asked Kenny.

"No!"

"Nix did you-"

"No no, no and fuckin' again NO!" she yelled, pounding the book and sending dust into the air.

"She takes one sugar Ray." Bryan filled in, seeing his cousin flop onto the book with a distressed groan.

"Everyone leave her alone will you. Stressing her out isn't doing anyone any good." said a voice, everyone vacated the room in favour of the kitchen.

Spencer walked up to the girl, mug of tea in hand.

"I think you need to take a break, you're making yourself ill." he whispered to her. "You haven't eaten much, you haven't slept, and you've even started on Kai and Tala's stash of coffee." he added, as she took the mug with shaking hands. "After you drink that and get something to eat we'll go out to the park or something, see what Tala and Kai suggest."

"Ok. What about Sanguinex?"

"I'll leave him a note, we should be back by the time he wakes up anyway."

"So Tala, what do you want to do?" asked Hilary sewing something in her lap. "Your choice."

The redhead thought for a moment before typing on Dizzi, loan from Kenny.

"I can tell you that, it's sunny skies and warm temperatures all day and possibly light rain for seven onwards." the computer replied.

"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind going to the beach and try out surfing."

"Sweet." said Max, running upstairs to grab his things, they had sort of gradually moved in with Kai and the others.

"Everyone grab your beach wear and we'll go."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Last one in the sea's a rotten egg!" yelled Tyson, throwing off his jacket and t-shirt and running for the water, discarding everything but his striped beach shorts and diving into the water.

"And he's World Champion?" asked Nix.

"Tell me about it." said Kai, holding a blue surfboard.

"Come on guys! The water's great!" yelled Tyson.

Everyone laughed at Tala's tut of annoyance.

"Come on. I can see a spot big enough for all of us." said Hilary.

Most of the boys were splashing in the ocean within ten minutes.

Kai sat wrapped in his towel in front of Hilary, having taken a dip and deciding he'd rather sunbathe. Tala sunning himself on the beach towel between Hilary and Nix, rubbing lotion on herself wearing a red bikini top and short like bottoms, her belly bar glinting in the sun.

"Tala, you're going to burn if you don't put some lotion or something on." said Hilary, adjusting the strap of her pastel pink costume.

"Do you want me to rub some on your back?" asked Nix.

"If you don't mind." Tala nodded after some thought and presented her with his back.

As she was rubbing the last of said expanse of skin. Bryan came running up with something in his hand, grinning like he had achieved something big.

"If it's a crab, get rid of it."

"I get the impression that Nix doesn't like them." said Kai.

"What the hell?" Spencer came running up, dripping wet, seeing the thing in Bryan's hand."Go put it back Bry." sighed Spencer, flopping down on Nix's towel. "Are you scared of them?"

"I'm not proud of it." she mumbled draping Spencer's towel over his shoulders and resting her head on one.

"Well any sign of a rat and we're gone, even me." said Spencer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Tala screams like a girl." Tala give a glare so icy it would have the North Wind running for cover.

"I'm sorry Nixy." Bryan came crawling up with his bucket.

"It's ok Kuzzy, you didn't know. What else did you find?" she asked as he crawled onto her lap.

"I got this." Bryan picked out a small conch shell from his bucket and placed it in her hands.

"That's really lovely." she put it to her ear. "You can hear the sea."

"Yeah, it's like sixty feet in front of you." Tala snorted.

"Idiot." tutted Spencer watching Bryan twitter happily about his findings. He made such a cute kid.

"Hey guys, wanna have a go at surfing?"

"Off you go Tala, you wanted to try it." said Kai. Tala stood up and pulled Nix with him.

"I see, it's the 'I go down, you go down with me' thing. Typical male." she tutted, pulling off her red Polaroid sunglasses and standing up.

"Nix, don't forget your flower." said Hilary, pointing to the large daisy tucked behind the witch's ear.

"Oh yeah." she pulled it out and slowly tucked it behind Spencer's ear, fingers leaving a tingling trail in their wake. "Look after it for me." she said and let Tala lead her away.

"It's a flower, there was a whole damned bush of them by the path." said Kai.

"I wouldn't bother questioning it Kai, there's some things we'll never comprehend about girls." said Spencer, leaning back on his elbows and trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Got that right. But I'm not complaining." Kai grinned, climbing out of his towel to resting his head in Hilary's lap.

"And so you shouldn't mister." Teased Hilary.

"Man, Nixy's ace on that board." said Bryan.

Spencer watched entranced as Nix weaved her way on the waves, standing with her arms out.

"Looking great Nix!" called Spencer. "How is she surfing without seeing?"

"No idea."

Nix looked roughly in their direction and smiled, before a big wave wiped her off the board.

Spencer got into a crouching position, ready to run to her aid when she emerged from under the water.

"Relax Spencer she's fine." said Bryan seeing her instruct Tala on how to surf before walking up to join the others, they ensured they had a clear path for her sake. "Looked great Nixy."

"Thanks Kuzzy." she said, plucking the seaweed from her stomach, then she let out a dismayed groan. "My belly-bar's come out. Must've come loose in the water." she pouted.

"Not having the best of times at the moment are you cuz?"

"No Bry I'm not." she groaned.

Spencer frowned, she looked so naïve when she pouted, and so vulnerable.

"Nix, can we go walk on the boardwalk?" asked Bryan.

"If you want." She replied, picking up her purse.

"I'll come with you, I much as I like the sea, the taste is something I can live without."

Something caused the Kuznetsovs to muffle laughter behind their hands.

"It wasn't that funny." said Kai. "What did Ray put in that tea this morning?"

"Tala just did a pirouette on the board and fell in." Bryan snickered.

"And I missed that? Dammit!" Kai growled.

"Come on Nixy!" Bryan cried, tugging on his cousin's shorts.

"Coming, don't pull so much." she tutted, hitching up her shorts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nix! Look, more belly bars." cried Bryan, pressing his nose against yet another jewellers window.

"Bryan, we've been to three already and I don't need a new one, I have loads. We've lost Spencer."

"No we haven't, he's right behind you."

"Missed me?" smirked Spencer, taking a swig of his Oasis drink. "That one's nice." said Spencer, pointing to one of the bars. "It's an amethyst ball and a bigger black one, possibly onyx and has a silver heartagram. Actually, I think that one would suit you."

"Heartagram, love and death, sounds about right." Nix mumbled under her breath. "I was saying to Bryan I've got some with me back at Kai's."

"That one looks bootiful." Bryan pointed to the one next to it, a entwined sun and moon with a metallic blue stone as the fastener and described it Nix.

"Sounds it." She was really beginning to hate being blind, damn Corbin.

Bryan grew bored. "Nix!" he whined. "I'm hungry."

"Well if I get you something to eat you wait an hour before going back into the water."

"Yes mummy." Bryan beamed cheekily. "As long as Daddy carries me on his shoulders." he added, holding his pudgy six-year-old hands up.

Spencer looked at him as if to say 'You've been in the sun too long' but picked him up and set him on his shoulders, knowing kids were prone to tantrums like Ian.

"So what do you want Kuzzy?" Nix asked, poking his leg.

"Ice cream!" he beamed.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" cooed some girls in passing. Spencer looked anywhere but at them.

"You can relax now they've gone." chuckled Nix, resting a hand on his arm.

"Hn, Bryan, you call me daddy one more time and I'll do something I may regret later on."

"Yes papa." Bryan smirked.

"Let him have his fun Spencer, I'll make it up to you later." she told him, pulling him away from the shop.

"Why don't I like the sound of that." said Bryan.

"I didn't mean it like that you dirty minded… so-n-so!" she growled.

"Papa! Mummy's scaring me!" Bryan clung to Spencer like Ivy to an old house.

"I should've muted you while I was at it." she seethed walking off.

"Bryan, today is supposed to relax her, not piss her off further." Spencer sighed, walking to catch up with her.

Bryan had behaved after that and ate his strawberry ice cream in a chocolate cone, in silence on the bench they found. Spencer had walked off.

Nix sighed and rubbed her temples. The fact she couldn't find a way to reverse whatever spell was cast on Bryan was getting her down and now she knew Corbin was still after her…

"Can my luck get any worse?" she grumbled.

"I hope not cuz, we've had enough drama lately." sighed Bryan.

"Again my fault."

"Well I can't say it's not been entertaining."

"You alright Nix?" Spencer had returned carrying a bag.

"Yeah fine, we heading back?"

"Can do." Nix shrugged, standing up.

"I'm not carrying you again." Spencer shot a glance at Bryan.

"Meanie." Bryan pouted. "You give Ian piggy back rides all the time."

"He jumps on me, I have no choice."

"Aww Spen, please?" Bryan begged. Spencer caved before it got as far as the puppy look and hoisted him onto his shoulder and they walked back to the beach.

Everyone was now out of the sea and having a sandcastle contest between them, Kai weaving his way through them with shells and small pieces of driftwood and giving them to Hilary.

"Guys, you're back!" beamed Max.

"Have fun?" asked Ray.

"Bryan's discovering the joys of being a kid, so if he calls you 'uncle' then let it slide." Spencer rolled his eyes, Bryan was getting heavy.

"Like you did when he called you 'daddy' you mean."

"You were just as bad." Spencer teased.

"Where is Bryan?" asked Ian. Hilary looked behind Spencer and gave a soft 'Aww!'

"He's asleep." she said, Nix lifting him from Spencer's back and balancing him on her hip.

Spencer smiled lightly at the sight, she looked cute holding Bryan like that.

"I could do with a nap actually." yawned Kai.

"All the playing around in the sun had wiped us out." conceded Kenny, rubbing his eyes under his hair.

"Back to Kai's it is then." added Ian, picking up the things they had brought with them.

Nearly everyone collapsed in a heap in the lounge, save Spencer and Nix, the former offering to make a cup of tea.

"Today's been fun, even with my belly bar going missing." she mused as Spencer busied himself with the kettle.

"Were you really that attached to it?"

"No, but it irks me that I was careless with it."

"We all lose things from time to time."

"It's not losing it, it's the fact I didn't check it was tightly secured before I went in the water."

Spencer frowned as he filled the two mugs in front of him, she wasn't fussed that she lost the piece of jewellery, she was however, annoyed that she didn't ensure it was secure.

"Tell me to sod off if you want to, but something tells me that this is a bit more than securing a piece of jewellery."

"You'd want to be more careful if you had your eyesight and bit-beast stolen from you too… And that bloody dream that made Bryan… I should've been on my guard more." She slammed her fists on the table. "Fuckin Corbin. I'll kill him."

All Spencer could think of was 'whoosh'.

"Corbin, dream? You may be clued in on the details Nix, but you lost me."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it, it's a witch thing."

"Do tell."

"Witches and Warlocks set up mental guards to prevent others 'hacking' into their thoughts, I must've been so pissed off with Jurgen that I let my guard down… I should've never have thought those things in the first place!"

"Everyone thinks things they regret later and you can't be on your guard all the time, heck if I could I would've got away from the abbey with fewer scars."

"It's alright for you, your thoughts don't become a reality once in the wrong hands!" Nix cried angrily, then left the room.

"That didn't go so well." sighed Spencer. Setting his now unwanted tea to one side.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nix was laying on her back, blank eyes stared at her ceiling.

She had been such a cow to Spencer, she was thinking only of herself, how stupid she felt.

_'He only asked because he was concerned and I threw that back in his face. Calcifer's right, I don't spend enough time around people. I'll go and apologise to him in a minute… no I'll go now.'_ she got up and opened her door, to feel a familiar presence.

Spencer was standing there, fist poised to knock.

"Uh… I brought you a cup of raspberry and rose tea." he said.

"Oh… thank you… and I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I had no right to say that."

"It's ok, everyone needs to be a little selfish sometimes, even the selfless ones." he replied, stepping in and setting the mug down before he spilt it or it burnt his hand.

"That's besides the point, I'm a guest in your home and I was rude."

"And you apologised and the matter is now over and done with." Spencer stated, ending that particular conversation. "Now that's over and done with, I felt bad that you lost your belly bar, so…" he handed her the bag he had dangling from his wrist with a slight blush to his cheeks. "here."

Nix reached into the bag and pulled out two small boxes, opening them with cautious fingers, she realised it was the two belly bars Bryan and Spencer had pointed out earlier.

"If you don't want them I'll take them back but I felt that you needed cheering up." Spencer added quickly.

"No, it's a lovely gesture Spencer, thank you. You didn't have to spen-" she stopped when a finger settled itself over her lips.

"It was nothing, and I'm not after anything in return so just put one of them in and we'll cook something up for dinner, Hm?"

"Ok, thank you." she smiled, picking out the heartagram bar and putting it in place in her navel. "How does it look?" she asked, Spencer saw how toned said area was and felt heat rise up his neck.

"Great, suits you." he stammered out. "Better drink your tea before it gets cold."

"You ok?" she reached a cool hand to his forehead and then his red cheek. "Did you put any lotion on before you went in the sea? Your cheeks are quite warm."

_'So naïve, I thought Ian was bad.'_

"I'm fine, standing in front of the kettle does this to me." he lied.

Nix smiled, stroking his cheek and resting her hand on his shoulder, she could feel the firm muscles under the fabric of his t-shirt.

"I've still got your flower by the way." he added.

"I'm sure it looks better on you." she grinned, her milky cobalt eyes bright, resting her cheek to his shoulder and putting her free arm on his hip. "Thanks Spencer."

He smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Your welcome, and if there's anything I can do to help you and Sanguinex search for a solution let me know."

* * *

Elsewhere a pendulum with a small lock of platinum/lilac hair was swinging over a map of Japan, when it landed on a certain point on the coast. 

Bey City.

"I'll get you yet my pretty…I'll get you yet!"

* * *

**Please review? Updates might be quicker if you do.**


	8. The truth about Vladimir

**Ay carumba, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry but I've been really busy since I last updated, I sould really be doing my college work but I thought I'd update for you guys! Hugs all round!**

**

* * *

**"I know this is going to sound pretty dumb mentioning it this far into the search, but isn't there a spell that can alter age that you need to read backwards to reverse it or something?" asked Spencer, he had gotten up during the night to help Sanguinex, purely because he couldn't sleep. 

"You know what Blondie, you may just be onto something, if I can jot it down then Nix can look it up, the sun's starting to rise and Nix is going to kill you if you don't get any sleep."

"It's four o'clock in the morning."

"Exactly, _morning_. If sunlight hits me I start to fry, remember?"

"Well I suppose we should hit the sack then." Spencer yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yes, and will you tell Nix I'll be on the bite when darkness comes."

"Will do. Though can I ask what you feed on?"

"Sadly, humans, but I only drain about a pint from each person. So for them it's like giving blood to a walking blood bank. Six pints of blood will last three days, four if I don't do much."

"I see. How's the arm?"

"Almost healed."

"Good, heard from the others?"

"Centopath sent word that the others had gathered not far from here and await my orders."

A nod from Spencer as they left the book filled dining room.

"Spencer." Sanguinex called as the Russian was about to step into his room. "Take care of her, she's not as tough as she makes out." and he was gone before Spencer could question why.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Time, once again to hit the books maybe we'll have better luck with your suggestion Spencer." Nix announced when Spencer told her his idea. Sanguinex stupidly forgot that Nix couldn't read anything that wasn't indented into or raised from the page.

"Hopefully a lot quicker as well, we're all going to give you a hand, or try to at least." said Tyson, picking up a book and starting to flick through it.

"Well look for any kind of aging spell or potion and mark it with a post it note. And thank you." she added, running her hands over the bumps in the pages in front of her.

"So what happened the first time this happened to you?" asked Bryan, Nix stopped reading the Braille.

"Calcifer talked for the first time and I found my father, your uncle… dead. He had beaten me for blowing something up when I was nowhere near it, he blamed my powers in turn blaming me for having them, not like I could help it. He shipped you off to that dreadful abbey and beat me and I just wanted him gone, to abandon me, but I never wanted him dead." a crystalline tear ran down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault." said Bryan. "It was never your fault, witchcraft had nothing to do with his death... I promise you."

"How can you be so sure Kuzzy?"

This even had Tyson sit up and listening. But it was Kai's voice that spoke up.

"Boris… sent his men to kill your father... a year after Bryan started at the abbey, he didn't want Vladimir to realise he had made a bad decision and come back to get Bryan, not when he was one of the best bladers his age. Though for some reason Boris never knew or found out about you."

"Vladimir would never mention what he was ashamed of, he would've probably sent Nix too if the abbey took on girls. I never mentioned her though as much as I wanted to because I didn't want that bastard doing to her what he did to us... but surely the police or someone it wasn't your fault? …I don't believe it!" Bryan cried incredulously when she shook her head.

"Bryan, she was seven years old, the police knew she didn't do it." said Calcifer.

"Maybe so..." Nix looked up and gave a lifeless smile. "but they also assumed that a little seven year old girl wouldn't be capable of such guilt and didn't think it was worth mentioning." Then Nix just collapsed into a heap of tears, all these years she had lived with the guilt of something she didn't do. Tears of sadness or relief she didn't know.

"Why didn't you tell her this sooner?" demanded Tala of Kai and Bryan, trying to comfort the weeping witch.

"Because we only found out for sure last night, Kai did the digging for me, hacked into Russian police files. Nix... would never wish death on anyone, except maybe Corbin and Boris, I had to make sure. I still think Corbin's behind this too." Bryan stated, grabbing a big book entitled 'A guide to Witchdom' and scanning through the contents.

"Never mind the theories, we've got a witch in distress over here!" cried Tala.

"I'll take care of her." Spencer picked her up and carried her out of the room, once Bryan had a theory there was no stopping him, like the time he thought there was a body in the garden, Kai's poor gardener nearly had a heart attack.

He sat on the sofa, cradling Nix in his lap and against his chest, her fists in his shirt as she sobbed and hiccupped. He could only rub circles on her back and whisper things like 'it's ok, things will be fine' in her ear until her sobs died and her breathing evened out. Her grip loosened on his shirt and he concluded she was asleep.

He felt so protective of her, more than a friend, but different from a sister…

_'Emotions are so confusing... I'm feeling the overwhelming urge to protect her, be with her, cheer her up when she's down...'_ he looked at her sleeping face and brushed away a stray lock of her hair with a smile. _'Whatever it is, it feels… warm and fuzzy and quite pleasant.'_

"How is she?" he looked up to see Hilary.

"Emotionally exhausted. Not that I blame her." he said softly as Nix moved to make herself more comfortable, wrapping her arms around his waist like a big teddy bear. He blushed and continued to run his fingers through her hair. Then noticed Hilary's content look. "What?"

"If it's not obvious to you now it never will be." said Kai.

"Oh… shut up Kai." Spencer grumbled. "any luck?"

"We found a couple but it's down to Nix to find out if they work on Bryan." said Hilary. Spencer nodded and shifted slightly, not to disturb the girl in his lap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A cloudy cobalt eye cracked open, feeling slightly disorientated as she lifted her head off it's firm, ocean scented pillow, grumbling something in Russian. She instantly felt a gaze on her.

"I hope Corbin can't understand Russian. Hey, how you feeling?"

_'Spencer? What the? Oh yeah, I got upset and fell asleep on him, oh…sugar.'_

"Ok, I think, and he can't understand a lick of it. H-how long have I been out?"

"Three hours."

"What? But the spell… Bryan, I-I…" she stopped stammering when she felt Spencer's finger on her lips.

"Relax, they've found a few from what I heard, but right now you are having a bubble bath while I cook us something to eat."

"Where are the others?"

"Out nursing paper cuts and tired eyes." Spencer mused, surprised she didn't wake up at Tala's constant cursing. "Bryan's been looking up things about casting spells with another's magic. He's convinced that Corbin's behind him being a kid."

"Wouldn't put it past him, he cursed me after all."

That revelation made Spencer's blood boil and his breath catch.

"Corbin cursed you? Why?"

"My theory is to break my spirit, like a hawk my eyes are my utmost treasure, taking that away Corbin believes I'll bend to his will to get my vision back."

"And you're willing to sacrifice your eyesight to be free?" Spencer couldn't believe this girl.

"Yes." she replied defiantly.

Feeling this would be a good time to change the conversation onto a different path he asked "What are you going to do about Zapdoborg?"

"Falborg's working on it or so I'm told. I might try training with her later."

"Hmm. Hold tight." he said, carrying her bridal style upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nix climbed out of the tub, feeling around for a towel.

Spencer had run her bath, putting in a couple of different bubble bath mixes as well. Then leaving her to soak while he cooked something to eat.

Finding the fluffy item Nix dried off then wrapped the towel around her in search for her clothes in her room. A pair of black baggy trousers and a black cropped top under a purple organza over shirt.

"You look like you're going dancing." Calcifer's voice snickered.

"That's nice." she replied sarcastically, pulling some black slippers on her feet. "I can't believe the police never told me it wasn't my fault." she exclaimed.

"You were seven years old Nix, they automatically knew you weren't to blame."

"Yeah, and I was twelve years behind them in finding that out." she sighed. "Oh well, if it don't kill me it makes me stronger." she shrugged.

"Nix, drop the tough cookie act." Calcifer sighed. "You sleep with a teddy bear for crying out loud."

"Remind me how you got a human voice."

"You wanted someone to talk to, since your bastard-"

"_Thank_ you Calcifer. Where's my cane?"

"In the dining room where you left it. But you can navigate your way to the kitchen can't you?"

"Some seeing eye bird you are." she replied when there was a knock at the door.

"Nixy? Lunch is ready."

"Coming." she called, feeling her way to the door and opening it, Spencer's ocean scent wafting over her again.

"I was beginning to think you fell asleep in the tub." his voice teased. "I like the outfit."

"Thank you, I haven't been keeping you waiting too long have I?"

"No, I just served up. Hope you like tomato and basil pasta."

0o0o0o0

"I taught you well." laughed Nix, finishing the dishes since Spencer cooked.

"I made dessert too if you're up for it." Spencer blushed, proud of the apple and cherry pie he had managed to make. Hoping Tyson didn't show up first.

"You didn't go to all this trouble for me did you?"

"Well, it wasn't any trouble… I thought you might be hungry after earlier, plus I wanted to see if I could make something on my own."

"Well it was very sweet of you." She felt her way to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Spencer felt he could outshine the sun at that moment.

"We're back! Three boxes of plasters we had to…" Tala ranted as he stomped in, stopping when he saw Spencer's tomato impression. "Spencer are you ok?"

"Fine, fine." he replied with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Spencer and Nixy, sittin' in a- AAH!" Ian made break for it when Spencer chased after him.

"Come here you little weasel!"

"Snake dammit! I'm a _snake_!"

"You'll _resemble_ one when I'm done with you!"

"You wouldn't be chasing me if it wasn't true!"

"Why you little _pipsqueak_!"

"KAI! HELP ME!!"

Hilary and Kai were trying not to laugh, Tyson was outright killing himself with Ray and Max.

"I'm more confused than usual. I hate not being able to see." Nix pouted, being pulled into a reassuring hug by Tala.

"You up for a little spell trial and error?"

"It's really Bryan you should be asking."

"You've been through enough today Nixy, I can cope 'til tomorrow." Bryan's young voice said beside her, hugging her middle. "Can we play a game, all eleven of us?"

"Like?" asked Kai.

"I know, we all line up in a random order, and Nix goes round to see if she can identify us using touch, smell and taste."

"You just want me to kiss you, don't you Tally?"

Spencer thought she was lucky not to see Tala's smirk.

"Ok, I'm game for it." she said. "Better make it hard for me though or it won't be any fun."

And so the game began.

Nix was guided in front of the first person. She placed her hand on their head and smirked "Tyson."

"Dammit, I even took my hat off."

_'You may consider brushing your hair in future.'_ thought Spencer.

"Hat hair my friend." she moved to the next person, cupping their face and feeling lightly, no distinguishing features, hold on, oddly large nose. "If I hear Bryan right in his rants, Ian."

"I hate my bloody nose!"

_'Bad luck Ian.'_

"Hm, toughie." she leant forward planted a kiss on the next person's lips when she couldn't define them by touch. "Mm, sugary, slightly sour… Max since he has this thing for sweets."

"Shouldn't have eaten those sherbet UFOs."

_'No you shouldn't have.'_

"Come on guys, you're making it too easy." she sighed, feeling the face of the next one, long bangs, quite well defined bone structure… slightly pointed ears. "I'm guessing Ray?"

"Guessed right." Ray grinned under her hands.

_'Watch those fangs kitty, I may remove them while you sleep.'_ Since when did Spencer get violent thoughts in a game?

"Next one I can tell without going anywhere near him, Kuzzy."

"How the bloody-"

"Your shampoo." she smiled, moving to the next one. "Petite features, slim shoulders… it's not Tala though." she leant in and sniffed lightly. "Unless one of the boys uses girly deodorant, I'm saying Hilary."

"You're good."

"Next one… messy hair, well defined cheekbones, strong jaw line. Kai… yep, I feel the scarf."

"You're very good."

The next one was standing up, cold skin, pointed nose… eyebrow arched… tooth poking out… "Hey Sanguinex, come to join us?" she asked, beaming in his direction.

"I was actually…" he pecked her on the forehead, "coming to check how things were going before I went out."

"We've found a few that Nix'll try tomorrow." said Hilary.

"I found out that my father's death wasn't my fault, but Boris's and got a little upset."

"Understandable. I'm off out, _Exsisto in vestri tutela_." he said to her.

"Oh…um _Vos magis sic take tutela_."

Spencer glared at the vampire's retreating back, jealousy burning in the pit of his gut.

"Spencer, relax, they were basically saying take care." Bryan snuck to his side to whisper in his ear as the game started up again. Nix feeling Tala's face. And saying his name to confirm her suspicions.

"Aww, no kiss?" he mock-pouted.

"You are one pushy guy Tal." she leant forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

_'All in good humour, all in good humour, Tala tries anything and we'll need a new captain.'_ Spencer thought angrily. Oh yes, he was jealous.

"Kenny, the cute chubby cheeks and the glasses."

_'I hope for his sake he still fancies that god-awful Ming Ming.'_

"This is really disorientating without the cane, I feel like I'm gonna- AAH!" cried Nix, tripping over someone's foot and landing in Spencer's lap. The ocean scent and tingling warmth filled her mind.

"Thanks Spencer."

"Anytime." he smiled.

"How'd you guess?" asked Max.

"I always seem to end up on his lap." she laughed.

"Comfortable?" Spencer asked her

She moved a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "Very."

Spencer knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He spared Kai and Hilary a glance and wasn't surprised to see knowing smiles on their faces.

"Are mummy and papa getting married?" teased Bryan, bringing laughs from everyone's throats.

"No, but somebody's going to bed early." Nix waggled a finger and Bryan was levitated upstairs.

"Nix! I was kidding! Spencer!"

"Off to bed with ya." Spencer smirked.

"Well don't I get a goodnight hug?" Bryan cried from upstairs.

"What say you Spence?"

"Hug him or he'll sulk."

"Good answer." Nix waved her hand and Bryan came zooming back, a pout on his six year old face.

"Meanies." he huffed as Nix pulled him out of the air and into her lap.

"You better lay off the papa stuff, Spencer probably feels uncomfortable."

"It's actually been quite amusing, but you do it when you're back to normal and I won't hesitate about bashing your face in." Spencer warned him.

"Na, you're too nice for that." Nix teased, kissing her cousin on the head. "We're not squashing you are we?"

"No, even though Bryan seems to eat more than usual."

"I burn it off chasing after Ian." Bryan replied smugly.

"Was he ever this Gobby as a kid the first time round?"

"No, he was really timid."

"Uncle Vladimir had that effect on everybody." shrugged Bryan, resting against Spencer's other shoulder.

"Now that would make a cute picture." grinned Ray. Tyson taking Kenny's digital camera.

"I bet it does." mumbled Nix into Spencer's collarbone.

_'We'll get your sight back, somehow.' _he thought, stroking her hair.

* * *

**Uh... please review?**


	9. Kinkanknives

**Well, I can safely say that updates will be coming a little more frequently now I've finished the main bulk of my College course! WHOO HOO!!! But like most things it depends on the lovely reviews I get from you guys.  
You know I think I've still got a couple of chapters left of this puppy to go, so I'll leave you to read this one!**

**Warnings; Spencer gettng a little sappy and a bit of deranged kink.

* * *

Chapter 9; Kinkanknives.**

Midnight in the Hiwatari Mansion was usually a quiet affair.

"AAAAAHH!" that was until Bryan bolted upright screaming.

Kai, Tala and Spencer nearly broke their necks running into his room.

"Bry? What is it?" Spencer ran to the panting boy's side, petrified jade eyes fixed on the window.

"There was a noise, I looked up and there was someone standing at the window. And I could've sworn he had a dagger. Don't let him get me!" Bryan buried his face in the blonde's shirt.

"Sanguinex probably got locked out."

"What could I possibly want with a dagger?" Sanguinex walked in. "I got in about half an hour ago and have been reading since."

Seeing the vampire there made Kai and Tala run out of the room, and by the sound of things, taking a sleep logged Ray and Max with them. Tyson dead to the world.

"Kuzzy? What's going on? I heard a scream." Nix staggered in with her cane

"Bryan says he saw a someone with a dagger at his window." Spencer told her.

"Kuzzy are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Positive." he sniffled, tears starting to leak down his face.

"Hey don't cry Bryan."

"Can't help it, that thing frightened the crap out of me." he snivelled. Sanguinex handed him a handkerchief.

"I'll go and help the others look around and stay on guard for the rest of the night if the need calls for it."

"Thank you Sanguinex." said Nix, feeling her way over to the bed and sitting on it beside Bryan. "It's ok Bryan, nothing can get you."

"Will you stay with me tonight Nixy?" pleaded Bryan. "Please?"

"Well with you sounding so cute I can't really say 'no' can I?" she smiled.

"I'll stay as well, just in case something happens."

"Well since I keep ending up in your arms or your lap I can't really object." Nix sighed, then Bryan's tummy rumbled.

"Heh heh." he laughed sheepishly.

"I have a remedy for that since we forgot about earlier."

"Oh yeah, your pie."

"You made dessert?" Bryan's large eyes lit up.

"Yeah, and I made a pretty big one because the pie dish was frickin' huge!"

"Slice of pie and warm milk all round I think." Nix laughed, standing up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mm, that was one kick-arse pie Spencer." Bryan grinned, handing his plate to the blonde.

"Must've been, you ate three slices." Spencer chuckled. Nix laughed along with him, yawning lightly and finishing her milk.

"A brilliant midnight snack and I didn't cook it." Ray laughed.

"We would be dead if it wasn't for you two, Ray for cooking before and Nix for teaching me." Spencer smiled.

"Well I dunno bout you guys, but I'm going back to bed." yawned Tala.

"Good idea." added Kai, helping an already snoozing Max upstairs.

"Come on Kuzzy, time we went back to bed as well. I'll just cast a quick couple of spells and be with you." she summoned small cauldrons full of water and a knife in each, sending them to every entrance to the outside. Then chanted something under breath. "An old spell, but if anyone was to come in before they're removed will know about it."

"I've never seen you do magic before Nix." said Bryan.

"I think you have Kuzzy. Max's luck change at the bottle toss and Tyson's suddenly quenched appetite at the fair. The marker pen, Robert's beyblade… subtle things. Just because I haven't done anything major, doesn't mean I don't use my magic."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Spencer woke up when the sun hit his face.

_'But my room's not in the sun's path…oh yeah.'_ he remembered what had happened during the night and looked to the other bed's occupants.

Next to him was Bryan in the foetal position, his chubby cheeks slightly flushed and his mouth open a little in his slumber.

_'When we were kids I thought nothing about this, but seeing Bryan sleep like that makes me want kids of my own. He's too cute, oh well, gives me something to tease him about.'_ he mused. Then his gaze flickered over to the other occupant.

Hands tucked under the pillow Nix slept on her side, a small smile on her face and her fine lashes fanned over pale cheeks.

_'Fuckin' hell she's beautiful, if anything bad ever happened to her I think I'd die. Nikita Kuznetsov, I love you and I would kill to get your eyesight back.'_ he thought.

Nix stirred.

_'Such a nice dream, if only I knew what Spencer really looked like, I hate being blind, I've been in his arms, on his lap and now even in the same bed as him and I haven't a clue what he really looks like, the cameras in the first worlds revealed only so much and he was hardly shown in the third worlds… I guess love __**is**__ blind. Ok whatever that is it tickles.'_

"What's so funny?" asked a sleepy voice. She smiled when she realised it was Spencer.

"You're tickling my leg with your foot." she replied.

"Don't put your leg in the way of my foot then." he smirked.

"Men." she tutted playfully.

"Yeah, we're all jerks and horny sods."

"There's some I've met that are big exceptions." she smiled in his direction.

_'Her smile is intoxicating.'_

"Oh really? Bryan and Sanguinex don't count." he teased.

"Cheeky." She was about to retort when she heard a crash against the window.

"He's come back to get me!" cried Bryan's voice as she felt small fists in her nightshirt.

"Surely not Kuzzy."

"No, Calcifer just crashed into it."

"You're kidding me right?" Nix gaped.

"Nope." Spencer hopped over her, momentarily placing a hand either side of her, and off the bed to open the window and let the hawk in with a slight blush on his face. "Calcifer, you usually can tell when a window is open or not."

"Can it you brute, I couldn't find Nix and nearly had a heart attack when I saw her in the same bed as you! You better not have done anything!"

"All I did was sleep, Calcifer." Spencer gawked at the bird like he was crazy.

_'Yeah, and a talking hawk's normal.'_ a voice tutted in his head.

"Calcifer, Spencer's not a brute and if you didn't notice, Bryan was asleep between us, or didn't Sanguinex tell you about last night."

"He told me, just seemed to have left out a few choice details." a snort and a bark of laughter erupted from Nix.

"That is so typical of Sanguinex." she laughed, feeling for her blade on Bryan's beside table. _'Zapdoborg, I am sorry.'_

_'I'm the one that should apologise, you gave up your sight for my freedom, Falborg yelled that at me.'_

_'I guess we're both stubborn, you're not going to launch anything at me are you?'_

_'No, saving my energy for Corbin.'_

"Good falcon." Nix said aloud.

"You and Zapdoborg all made up then?" asked Calcifer.

"Yes, thanks to Bryan and Falborg."

"Anything for you Nixy." Bryan beamed, pecking her on the nose.

"Ready for some magic?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Nixy Nixy Nixy!"

"Tally Tally Tally! What's the matter?"

"He's eaten some of Max's sherbet UFO's I'm guessing."

"I need a new pair of shoes."

"What's wrong with the ones you normally wear?"

"Security's dog mauled them last night."

"Why do you want her to go with you?"

"She's a girl, she has a knack for shopping."

"I suppose it won't take long too find a pair of shoes. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." she heard Tala leave the room and Spencer approach her.

"Be careful ok."

"Will do."

As soon as Tala and Nix drove away from the house, something or someone, picked their way in, slinking on the floor towards the library where everyone was gathered, Sanguinex asleep in the darkest corner and the others searching through more books to help with Bryan's predicament.

Pulling the pin out of a canister he let it roll into the room

Ray was the first to hear it, a strange hissing.

"Can you guys hear that?" he asked, everyone looked at him.

"I can't hear anything." said Tyson.

"I feel really woozy." Ian complained.

"Yeah I do as well." Hilary added.

"What's that smell?" asked Max.

Everyone took a sniff and wished the hadn't when they collapsed onto whatever surface was nearest, Calcifer fell off his perch.

Out of the sleepy mist that had covered them stepped a man with hot-fuchsia (dark but vibrant pink/purple) shoulder length hair, charcoal eyes gleaming with amused malice behind rectangular glasses over a small gasmask.

"She makes this too easy." his oily voice slightly muffled by the mask, with a bored flick of the wrist he bound them where they slept and levitated them out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bryan opened his eyes groggily.

_'What the hell? Where am I? And why the hell can't I move?!'_ he thought, thrashing against his bonds as he became more aware of his surroundings and that he was chained to the wall.

"Well, trust it to be Nikita's cousin to wake up first." an oily voice reached his ears. "Kuznetsovs are so stubborn."

Bryan looked up and took in the man's appearance.

"I can understand why she turned you down, you scream weedy."

"Watch it boy, I could easily conjure a pit of snakes next to your friend's shark tank."

Bryan looked around, Kai's ballroom had been transformed into a torture chamber come throne room.

Kenny was suspended on a bull's-eye, a table of daggers arranged about twenty feet in front of him.

Tyson and Max were suspended from the ceiling in big bird cages, Kai was hogtied with a bit-gag in his mouth and Hilary was only bound at the wrists and ankles, but wearing a revealing French maid's outfit.

Ray was going to get the shock of his life when he woke up, underneath his 'shelf' for a better word, was a pair of sleeping hyenas, foam drooling from their mouths.

_'Rabid, shit, poor Ray.'_

A jangle of chains made him look up, Ian was suspended over a bed of ten inch nails.

And Spencer, though still asleep was dangling over a huge vat of water chained and tied at the wrists.

_'Shit Spencer, do not wake up. Wait.'_

"Where's Sanguinex?"

Corbin pointed a finger to an old trunk surrounded by locks and chains, beside three more and an angry Calcifer, trying fly out of the ropes holding him in place.

Drawing air into his lungs Bryan yelled out as loud and for as long as he could

"WOLBORG!"

Corbin gawked at the boy before conjuring a ball gag into place, muffling the cry.

"Screaming will only get you so far." Corbin chuckled as Bryan thrashed against his chains.

Meanwhile…

"I found some like my old ones." grinned Tala, approaching Nix where she sat in the store. Bag in his hand.

"Sweet, how much?"

"Fifty. Usually Hundred and fifty."

"Bargain."

"I know, I always seem to find them when you're with me."

"What am I? A good luck charm?"

"Must be." Tala smirked, when a cold sensation on his leg made him pull out his blade in his pocket, Wolborg glowing in an erratic way, almost frantic.

"What the hell? I can feel the energy from here."

"Because our beasts are all connected in some way, we managed to use it as an alarm mechanism. Something's seriously wrong."

"Give me Wolborg." he handed the blade over. "Wolborg, show us what's wrong."

Tala saw a holographic type image appear above his blade in Nix's hands.

"There's Bryan chained and gagged and some guy with glasses laughing at him, and it's not Kenny."

"Glasses?"

"Rectangular, long hair, looks like a right wimp."

"Corbin. Tala we have to go. Take me back to the car."

"What's your plan?" said Tala, running her to the car.

"Um…"

"You don't have a plan!"

"I'm thinking, to get Bryan and my eyesight back safely we've got to let Corbin think he's won."

"No way, we get the others and we attack him head on."

"Tala, Corbin may be a wimp but he has great magical abilities, which could kill if desired. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the others as well."

"Great, two against a warlock."

"You forget, one of us is a witch."

"A blind one!"

"Gee thanks for that." she spat at him.

* * *

**Please review!!!!!**


	10. Sacrifice

"Hilary darling, fetch me a cup of tea would you, one sugar, really milky." Corbin cooed in a sickly sweet tone. 

When everyone awoke, with curses, screams and whimpers, Corbin had made Hilary work as his maid.

"Hai Corbin-sama." Hilary tried not to glare. "But at least do something about Kenny!" she pointed to the fainted young genius, still strapped to the bull's-eye, a knife embedded inches from his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Servants should know their place. Now…" he looked around the room spotted Ian and snapped his fingers.

"NO!" Hilary cried, another snap of the fingers and Ian jerked to a stop over the nails.

"My tea? Or your little boyfriend is next." Hilary could only nod and run from the room.

"For god's sake let the boy go!" Yelled Calcifer, struggling at his bonds.

"Hmm, I could use a fanner boy when he wakes up." a wave of the hand and Kenny flopped to the floor.

"You're a twisted bastard." spat Spencer, if only he could get out of the chains, then he would only have the sharks below him to contend with.

"Why thank you." Corbin sneered.

"How the fuck did Nix get tangled up with the likes of you!?" Ian cried.

"Magic, her powers are far greater than my own, but she doesn't use them, such a waste…and to claim them for myself, I kill her or she hands them over willingly."

"If you lay so much as a molecule on her you'll be dead in the next breath!" Spencer yelled, if only he could get to the flick-knife in his sleeve pocket and pick the lock before he lost feeling in his wrists, his thought was disrupted when he sneezed.

"Oh please, you're chained by the wrists over a tank of sharks, you're in no position to make threats Blondie."

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Ray, one of the hyenas trying to jump up at him.

The door opened and Hilary stepped in, tea in hand.

"Your tea, Corbin-sama." she said, placing it on his armrest and bowing.

"Learning your place I see, good girl."

Everyone stared at the brunette, Kai yelling but only to have it muffled.

Spencer was about to give up hope when he felt a pole of some sort support his weight under his feet, a familiar warmth washed over him.And if you asked him how he came to believe it was a certain witch, he wouldn't be able to explain it in a million years.

_'Nix? Whatever she's doing I hope it works.'_ he thought, trying to get to his sleeve pocket with his teeth.

"My this is truly entertaining, I have the two top blading teams in the world writing before me, a pretty little maid, and it won't be long before I have my pretty little bride and her power too."

"And after, what good is power with nothing to use it on?" asked Ray, the hyenas giving up for now.

Kai and Bryan were going ballistic.

"I have many enemies that I will deal with once I have Nikita's power, starting with that vampire friend of yours. And then I have some treasure hunting in mind."

"Petty excuse if I do say so Corbin." Nix appeared in the middle off the room. "We all have enemies, but we don't go round destroying them."

"You make things all too easy my dear."

"Maybe so, but if I go down, I go down fighting."

"But you're blind, easy pickings."

"Corbin Lansing, I challenge you to a battle!" Nix bellowed.

"I repeat, you are _blind_."

"Don't mean squat and you know it."

"What battle? Magic? Swords?"

"Beybattle." Nix said. "One on one, sudden death round, winner take all."

"Fine, I'll humour you with your beybattle."

_"And you're willing to sacrifice your eyesight to be free?" _Spencer remembered asking her yesterday and her certain reply.

He dreaded to think what she would sacrifice this time round.

_'Nix, don't do it, please.'_ he thought as Corbin rearranged the room with a small spell.

"Release my friends, your kink streak is disgusting." She couldn't even begin to consider her sixth sense when it came to magic.

"They're not going anywhere."

Nix motioned with her hands, then she waved one again and all the locks came undone, the tank and nail bed disappearing as Ian and Spencer landed in pained crouches, Max and Tyson landing in a heap.

"I'm sorry you lot got involved." Nix said to them. "Don't try to leave this room. No one can get out or in, someone get Sanguinex out of that trunk."

"NIX!" Bryan's frightened cry split the air.

"Anyone moves and the kid dies."

Nix stood slowly and relaxed her stance, a bolt of anger heating her blood. Remembering that stealth spells had their uses.

_'Tala, please do something.' _she pleaded.

He didn't need to, Bryan bit down on Corbin's knife hand- hard.

The fuchsia-haired man dropped the blade and Bryan ran for Nix. Now untied, Calcifer swooped in and flew off again with the knife in his talons.

"Fry bird!" he spat sending a dark ball of magic the hawk's way. His spell hitting true and sending the hawk crashing down with a shriek.

"CALCIFER!" cried Nix, Hilary running to find him. "We battle now Corbin!"

"When you're ready." he drawled, locking a blade the same colour as his hair into his launcher.

Nix did the same, feeling there was something slightly different about her blade.

"I upgraded it for you, Zapdoborg needed it." said Bryan.

"Thanks Kuzzy, now lets let it rip!" she cried out pulling the cord with a great yank "And we'll see what this baby can do! Go Zapdoborg!"

Corbin's blade went on the defence, sparks flying as Nix's white blade went through a barrage of attack manoeuvres. Images from the falcon's own eyes projecting themselves in Nix's mind.

"Come on Nixy, you're holding back." cackled Corbin, attacking Zapdoborg with moves of his own.

Nix didn't think he'd turn out to be a good blader. She growled, blocking his blows and trying to land one of her own. She was losing this battle, she didn't need eyes to see that.

_'He __**has**__ to have a weakness, I'm running out of energy and Tala's running out of time before the spell wears off!'_

"Zapdoborg! Stroblitz!"

"I thought that was your move?" said Ian to Bryan.

"More of a family move I'm told."

"Oh please, I've had paper cuts worse than this. Attack Xorian!"

A great ogre rose out of the blade, giant mallet in hand.

"Take flight!" Nix yelled to her bit beast as the ogre brought his mallet crashing down with the force of an avalanche.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Kai steadying his balance as the room shook.

"I don't know. He has the power to stop us in our tracks!" cried Bryan. "Nix! You have one move left!"

"I do?"

"Whatever it is woman use it!" cried Tala's voice behind her.

"So that's where your pretty redhead friend disappeared to." Corbin sneered.

Next thing anyone could register, Tala - fully visible- was flat on his back, out cold on the marble floor, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Tala!" Kai ran over to his friend and checked him over, breathing ragged. "He needs the hospital, quick."

Nix's blood boiled even further.

"Corbin, your arse is mine!" she cried. "Zapdoborg! Give it all you've got! Rouge Blue Lightning!!"

"Get down!" yelled Spencer, pulling Bryan and Ian's small forms to the floor as a bolt of blue electrical energy cracked over their heads.

"I can see why she calls it Rouge." said Hilary, returning with a limp Calcifer in her hands. Everyone stared at Corbin, who was cackling in hysterics.

"Stupid girl! Earth absorbs lightning! And you call yourself a witch! Earth Breaker Xorian!"

"Zapdoborg! Lightning Missile!"

"Nix! You're insane!"

"Why, what's she doing?" asked Spencer.

"Lightning Missile's her ultimate move." Bryan's voice sounded grim.

Spencer's heart clenched as Zapdoborg gave a death cry and launched herself at the ogre. Earth and lightning collided, filling the room with rubble, dust and even smoke.

"Nix! Nikita!" Bryan cried.

"_Videlicet aer_." coughed a voice and the air eventually cleared.

Nix was kneeling among the rubble, blade in shards at her feet, Xorian's hammer behind her and Corbin laughing.

"You lost Nikita. Your power is mine. But since you thought so bravely, I'll let you have a last request."

"Change my cousin back to the way he's meant to be." she said sternly.

"What? You don't want your eyesight back?" Corbin chuckled in surprise. "How noble."

"I won't need it in death will I?" she replied so softly everyone had to strain their ears.

"Nix! No!" cried Spencer and Bryan.

"I'm sorry guys, but a deal's a deal." she turned to them with tear filled eyes.

"All this for power." Spencer growled. _'Boris crashed when the power became too much, why can't this guy?… if only we had found a loophole… that's it!'_

"If you're going to kill her at least let us say goodbye!" Hilary cried desperately.

"You have ten minutes." he waved a hand lazily, picking up a book and Bryan grew back to his rightful age with a series of pops.

"Don't leave me Nix!" Bryan cried, throwing his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. "I need you."

"I'm sorry Kuzzy. If only there was another way." she sighed.

"Maybe there is." said a soft voice.

"Spencer?"

"Give him what he wants." he said. "Give him your magical energies."

"Have you gone mad?"

Spencer didn't answer, just tilted her head up and pressed their lips together, pouring all his emotions into it and tasting salty tears, both Nix's and his own, feeling his heart breaking when she returned the pressure gently, only to be wrenched away by tendrils of dark magic draining her life slowly.

"Trust me!" he cried.

"Always."

"Nothing's gonna stop me now." shrieked Corbin hysterically.

Spencer's eyes continued to tear, there _had _to be a way. Then he spotted the hammer.

Maybe...

"Spencer what are you doing!?" cried Kai as Spencer hefted the thing, ready to strike.

"What I do best!" and he brought it down with everything he had, cracking the floor and causing everything to tremble.

Corbin was so focused in his victory he was surprised when the ground shook and toppled him over, giving Nix enough leeway to break loose.

"You know what Corbin. Blind or otherwise." She smirked, "I'd rather…LIVE! _Terminus Is Rabies_!" she cried, shooting magical energy from her hands.

Corbin absorbed her attack. Like Xorian did Zapdoborg's.

"Yes, yes! Feed me all of your power!"

"_Ancient bestia, audite meus rudo, faeneror mihi vestri navitas facio is malum haud magis_!" she cried out. A howl of a wolf sounded and the her magic took on an ice blue tint.

"Wolborg, help her -Ah!" Tala hissed, opening a weary eye.

"Guys, how about we help a little witch friend of ours out." smirked Kai.

"Aye aye Capt'n Kai!" cried Tyson, Max and Ray, poised to launch, Ian, Bryan and Spencer did the same.

"Dranzer!"

"Driger!"

"Draciel!"

"Dragoon!"

"Wyborg!"

"Falborg!"

"Seaborg!"

"ATTACK CORBIN!" they all cried, Kenny and Hilary included.

Nix's energy stream now took on every colour of the rainbow, snuffing out Corbin's beam like it was a candle, hitting said guy head on into the wall.

"This is for Tala, Calcifer, and everyone whose lives you made hell!"

"Too much energy! AAH!" were Corbin's last words, as the magic pulled him apart molecule by molecule.

"And energy… well spent." huffed Bryan, calling back his blade. The others doing the same and flopping down for a rest.

"Nix!" Hilary cried, seeing Nix was now surrounded by the surplus energy.

"_Per is vox , paro res vox_!" she cried, directing it to the ceiling.

Glowing snowflakes fell down on them all, unlocking the trunk Sanguinex was in, healing Tala and Calcifer and putting the ballroom back to rights.

The door crashed open as Nix stopped glowing and crashed to the floor. The remaining dark bladers crashing in.

"Where's Sanguinex?"

Spencer pointed to the now open trunk as Bryan bolted to catch his falling cousin.

"Typical Vampire." tutted Centopath, shaking his linen wrapped head.

Sanguinex was still fast asleep.

"Nix? Nixy?" Bryan felt for a pulse and checked her breathing. "She's alive, let's get her to a sofa." Bryan, having to reajust to his adult sized form again, failed to pick up his unconscious relative. "What are you three doing here?"

"Checking on Sanguinex when Calcifer didn't turn up."

"I was kinda tied up at the time." said Calcifer feebly. "Thanks Hilary."

"Anytime Cal. Come on, some of us still have wrists that need fixing up." said Kai, rubbing his.

"Cup of tea and some sleeping pills while we're at it." said Tala.

Spencer said nothing, but followed, cradling the limp witch in his arms...

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**


	11. Flying Farewells

**Oh my god, I'm really sorry readers! If it wasn't for HitomiValkov (Thank You!) I'd have probably left this untouched for about a year so sorry! **

**Last on Bewitched, Nix, with the help of the bladers and their bit-beasts kicked Corbin's ass!**

**On with the very belated update!

* * *

**No one was in the mood to eat that evening, even Tyson as they told the dark bladers what had happened. 

"And I _slept_ through the whole thing!?" cried Sanguinex. "Nix must think I'm a coward."

"Not at all. You were pretty much comatose and being locked in that trunk probably didn't help." said Hilary, sipping her third hot chocolate in Kai's lap. Nix asleep across the love-seat, using Bryan's thigh as a pillow, she had been like that for the past six hours.

"She should be waking up soon." said Calcifer, flexing his bandaged wing, Lupinex and Zomb patching it up between them.

"I wouldn't blame her if she slept through 'til morning after today's events." said Ray. "What happened to those hyenas?"

"Went back to wherever Corbin conjured them from I hope." replied Kenny, tinkering with new parts for Zapdoborg. "Would Nix mind if some of her blade was purple do you think?"

"Probably not." shrugged Spencer, leaning into the touch of fingers in his hair, then remembering there was only one person he let get away with it. "Nix?"

"Hey guys, how are you all feeling?" Nix's sleepy voice croaked.

"Better, thanks to you." said Tala.

"Good to hear it." Nix opened her eyes, seeing the tawny-blonde she has felt the features of many a time but never being able to see.

_'Fuck he's gorgeous.'_ she thought, smiling at him. "Hey Spencer."

"Hey." he smiled back, thinking that she couldn't see it. Her next sentence proved him wrong.

"You have such a cute smile."

"You can see?" said Bryan.

"Eh?"

"Nix, you can see!"

"Yeah I can see." she whispered softly, hugging her cousin. "I missed seeing your face."

"I bet you missed seeing a lot of things." said Sanguinex, to be promptly pounced on.

"You know it mister."

"Hm, now get off me before I do something to warrant a stake in the heart from your cousin."

"Yes, I know what you're like." Nix laughed, standing up. "I can walk around without a cane, I can see!" she sang happily, spinning around. "Corbin's gone, the guys are free, even better is that I can see! Woo hoo!"

Bryan sweatdropped at his cousin's antics and everyone else laughed.

Spencer outright grinned, it was good to see her so happy.

How she was able to see again though eluded him.

"I'm going to develop the zoo pictures for Shogun and phone him tomorrow." she said, grabbing the bag that had the films in and disappearing into the basement.

"She doesn't miss a beat does she?" sighed Sanguinex.

"Nope." Bryan shook his head. "Maybe she's eager to see what she couldn't at the time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The pictures are done!" Nix cried, running into the living room with a stack of folders she had developed in the basement overnight.

"That was pretty quick for eight rolls of film." said Bryan.

"I developed nine." she frowned, picking out a folder and looking at its contents. "Ah…_That_ explains it. I wondered what happened to these."

"Explains... Nikita Miranda Kuznetsov, _what _the hell?" Bryan's eyes looked like they were going to explode from his head.

"Will you calm down; a girl friend of mine asked me to do it as a favour a few months back."

"I dunno whether you're brave or daft woman."

Tala looked to her, asking "What is it?"

"Something you ain't ever seeing." Bryan replied harshly.

"Here, take a squiz at these before you have a heart attack, they're your falconry pictures." sigh Nix, handing him the pictures. "Kai coming out of the red pandas is just so cute."

Tala smirked and pinched Kai's cheek.

"Fuck off." The bluenette growled.

"Here guys, pick one so I can send them to Shogun." she said, handing out the folders.

"That Yenna is really good at her job." said Bryan, picking out a picture and handing it to Nix.

"That's a really good one of you."

"Here Nixy." said Spencer, handing her ones from his, Tala and Ian.

"Thank you. I'll phone Shogun now and whiz them over there." she replied, leaving the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Spencer was on his way to get a drink when he saw Nix sat on the stairs.

"What happened? Is Shogun alright?"

"He's fine, photos are a hit, and my house is totally destroyed, burnt to cinders."

"Corbin?"

"Most likely."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, it's not your fault. I need to go over there, see what's left, gather my thoughts."

"You're leaving?"

"I will come back though."

"Bryan was worried sick when you were battling Corbin, heck we all nearly lost you and you're going to just disappear?" Spencer frowned.

"I'll come back, didn't think it would be too much of a problem."

"Well it is, Bryan would go ape."

"Bryan will understand that I have to do this."

"You don't _have_ to do anything!"

"I just got rid of one dictating pest, please don't become another."

Spencer glared at her, she had just compared him to Corbin!

"Fine, do what you want, just don't come crying to me when some warlock has taken your sight or something again." and he stormed off.

"What's it to you anyway?!"

"I care about you that's what, but seems you don't care about us." was the yelled rebuttal before a door slammed.

"But I do." she sighed in defeat, heading to her room.

"Do you really have to go Nix?" sighed Bryan as Nix picked up her case. Cloak on and Calcifer on her shoulder.

"Fraid so Bryan, Corbin destroyed my house, I've gotta see what I can salvage."

"Well let me go with you." Bryan offered as they walked down the stairs, seeing Tala, Ian, Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Max grouped by the door.

"Kuzzy, I have to go on my own, if he's created traps among the rubble with his magic, I barely have enough power and energy left to protect myself."

"What will you do after?"

"I don't know I may stay with Shogun for a while or travel a bit... see where the mood takes me, figure out why I can see again." she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you though, and your friends."

"Just remember they're your friends too, even if they are a little sour over this whole mess."

"Aren't you? You were turned into a six year old."

"I had fun as a kid this time round that I didn't the first."

"You're leaving?" sniffed Ian, hugging her around the middle when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. So behave for me yeah?" she picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you coming back?" asked Kenny and Max.

"I don't know, maybe. Take care of yourselves guys." she hugged them both after setting Ian down. Then Tyson.

"We will battle one day." Tyson said defiantly.

"One day. Just go easy on the food." she chuckled.

"You take care too Nix, write or something 'kay?" said Ray hugging her and letting Calcifer nip at his finger lightly.

"Will do."

"When are you coming back?" asked Kai.

"I don't know." Nix's voice was close to cracking. Kai and Hilary then pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us." Hilary added; she had found a best sister-type friend in the witch. Nix pulled a pentagram charm from around her neck and placed it around Hilary's.

"Don't go!" Tala dropped to his knees and hugged her legs.

"Tala, you were nearly killed because of me."

"I don't care; you're the best girl-friend-that-isn't-actually-a-girlfriend a guy could have!"

"Oh Tala." she waved a hand, Tala floated up from the floor to a standing position and she hugged him. "You're the best boy-friend-that-isn't-actually-a-boyfriend a girl could have too. Don't go back to sulky wolf mode or I may have Bryan strangle you." she pecked him on the forehead. Then looked around. "Where's Spencer?"

"He wouldn't come to say goodbye for some reason." Ian piped up.

Nix only nodded sadly, looking up the stairs, she had an inkling as to why.

"It's ok; I'm not really one for goodbyes either."

"It's not a goodbye, it's a 'til we meet again." said Bryan, his eyes watery.

Everybody swore that he was pouting too.

"Yeah..."

"How are you going to travel?" asked Tyson. Nix sighed and smirked, holding out a hand a broomstick appeared. "You're kidding me."

"I'm a witch, what did you expect?" she grinned, sitting side-saddle on it. "See you guys around." floating into the air.

"Don't forget to come back!" said Bryan. Nix just waved and nodded, flying off out of sight, Calcifer holding on behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sea green eyes watched her fly off, a large hand pressed against the window.

He heard a lingering crack somewhere, and half wondered if it had anything to do with the constricted feeling in his chest. Then he felt something wet on his hands.

His hand was bleeding with glass splinters. Cursing he headed downstairs to pick them out.

"Kai, the window in my room needs replacing." he said as he walked down, only to receive a crimson glare in return.

"Why didn't you come to say goodbye?"

"I couldn't bring myself to. That's why." he weaved his way into the kitchen. "Where the fuck is the tweezers?"

"Here." Kai reached into the drawer and pulled out said item. "I'm usually asking you, you ok?"

"Yeah fine." he grunted as he pulled the glass splinters, drawing more blood in his haste.

"Yeah right." Kai snatched the tweezers off him and started to pluck at the glass. "You don't usually come down after cracking a window when a guest leaves."

"Hn." and that was all Kai got out of him when he sprayed antiseptic and wrapped his hand.

* * *

**Reviews spur me to update a bit more frequently!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	12. Eyes Like Yours

**Well since I got what I asked for, both regarding this and Christmas heehee, I give you all the last Chapter of Bewitched, I actually have some drabbles floating around that follow on from this, I have to check my files.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support!!!**

* * *

"Spencer, _what_ is _wrong_ with you, you were _beaten_ by_ Ian_!" cried Tala.

"Boost _my_ confidence why don't ya." grumbled Ian.

"You know he didn't mean it like that Ian, but Spencer's game has been off lately." said Kenny.

"Since Nix left in fact." Kai whispered to Bryan. But Spencer heard them.

"Can you guys shut up about Nix?!" he growled. _'Even if she was the best thing that happened to me since the Abbey shut down.' _he thought sadly, jogging upstairs and wiping at his eyes.

_'Stupid emotions, I haven't cried since I went to the abbey for the first time. Wait, why am I crying now? Argh!'_

"Spencer?" said Blonde turned, ready to bite his team-mate's head off when he saw Hilary standing there, looking rather timid.

"Your boyfriend send you up?"

"No, the boys have gone out; I was more worried about you."

"You needn't be, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

"Oh please it's the same with Kai, when he's avoiding a subject and I call him up on it, he gets a challenging look much like the one on your face."

_'__Girls are beginning to scare me, maybe I can go loose myself in Tibet.__'_ he pondered.

"Spencer, is it how you feel about Nix, that's-?"

"That's the thing, I don't know how I feel about Nix, I thought I did but now I don't know." he slumped against the wall.

"You said she was one of the best things that happened to you?"

"I've had the time of my life with her around, heck I don't even care that she has a talking bird and can fly on a broomstick, I just feel totally miserable now she's not here."

"Does she feel like a friend or sister?"

"Like a best friend, but…. I dunno, more. Ah, all this is giving me a headache!" he growled, rubbing his temples.

"Stop frowning then. How does your chest feel?"

"Like something's been replaced with barbed wire."

Hilary was silent for a moment then sighed with a smile.

"Well Spencer, my diagnosis is… you're in love."

_'__Love? Bryan__'__s gonna kill me.__'_

"I'll give you some time to think it over. It's a confusing thing."

"Painful too." mused Spencer. "I think I'm going to sleep on it."

"Do you want someone to wake you when dinner's ready?"

"Nah it's ok."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Someone's in a better mood, let's hope your game's up too." said Tala.

"Well after being asleep for thirty seven hours, I would be in a good mood too." grumbled Ian, absentmindedly pulling an orange apart and eating the segments.

Spencer let them have their bitchy session, he hadn't been sleeping _all_ that time, he had upgraded his blade, tidied out his drawers (how the hell one of Ian's socks got in his notebook drawer remained a mystery) and cleaned his new window. He just happened to do it quietly while the others wreaked chaos on Kai's house.

"We'll see in a minute when he draws a star." said Kai.

"Oh give him a break will you." sighed Hilary. "How are you feeling Spencer?"

"Could be better but not complaining, thanks Hilary." he replied, nicking a slice of Bryan's toast. "Aww, no jam Bry?"

"Nix had jam, not me." Bryan grumbled, he did have dark circles under his eyes and his face was beginning to resemble Sanguinex's.

"Go back to bed. You look like you need it."

"Bryan, you have to stop worrying about Nix, I'm sure she's fine." cried Tala.

"She didn't leave in very high spirits, regardless of the fact she's had her home destroyed."

"How many times…" Spencer was on the beginnings of a lecture.

"You sound like Nix."

That was unexpected.

"She's a smart girl." he countered.

"A pretty one too right Spen?" Bryan raised a brow at him. Spencer did the first thing that came to mind- blushed so brightly it would've outshone a baboon's behind.

"I'm not shallow like Tala."

"Hey!" the redhead protested.

"I never said you were. Answer the question."

"She's not pretty… she's a beautiful person, inside and out." he then realised his best friend, also Nix's cousin, was asking him this. _'__I hope Kai picks out a nice carving for my tombstone__'_ he swallowed.

"Relax man. I'd rather it you and your affection, than some random prick or Tala trying to get into her drawers."

"Hey!" again from Tala.

"Well I blew that one didn't I? I had an argument with her before she left saying that she was going to disappear after what's happened."

"We used to do the same remember? Walk away, brood, bitch, lick our wounds… but we always returned."

If anything, that knowledge made Spencer feel worse, talk about your classic pot calling the kettle black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nixy-kins, my hawk keeper's just called in sick, would you mind helping out for a while today?" Shogun called up the stairs of his house.

Nix had shown up on his doorstep after saying goodbye to her cousin, seeing her eyes were no longer milky and Calcifer's wing she explained what had happened up 'til she left.

"Coming Shogun, you got my t-shirt?" she called.

"Sure have Nix. I'd take Cal with you as well, let him stretch his wing and show the others a thing or two."

"Will do." she yawned, coming down the stairs and accepting the green garment. "Shogun… do you think leaving them like I did was a good idea?"

"Well I suppose you could have apologised to Spencer for comparing him to Corbin, and you should phone your cousin to let him know where you are. But other than that, I think it was a good thing."

"Thank you." she nodded and embraced the old man.

"Come, I'll drive you down to the birds of prey."

"The zoo doesn't open for another hour Shogun, can we stop at Akami?"

"Sure thing Nixy." Shogun smiled.

Akami seemed happy to see Nix that she sprayed water out of her blowhole.

"Hey Akami, I missed you too." she smiled, crouching by the water's edge and placing a hand on the whale's nose.

"I'll stay out of the way, you know I hate getting wet."

"Just take it easy Calcifer." Akami let out a pained whine and opened her mouth. "What is it girl?" Nix leant in and looked over her teeth, there was something shiny wedged at the back. "You been eating straggling punters when no-one's watching?" she laughed, prying it out.

It was a watch.

"Shogun, you haven't lost a watch have you?"

"No, and no-one's been in that pool apart from me."

"And Spencer." sighed Nix, turning the watch in her fingers, an engraving on the back of the watch face. "Spencer, High time we were free, Happy Birthday. Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian… it's Spencer's. And it's still ticking."

"Needs a bit of cleaning."

"Yeah… hey!" Nix cried, getting licked by the baby killer whale's big pink tongue. "Ok baby I'll come visit later." she laughed, stepping out of the enclosure, Spencer's watch in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jeez Spencer, you sigh one more time and I'm gonna go insane!" growled Tala.

"Leave him alone Red." said Bryan, flicking through the yellow pages.

"I'll go out if I'm pissing you off." mumbled Spencer huffily, cleaning Seaborg.

"Crabby pants can put up with it." said Kai.

"Hmph!"

"No, it's ok I need to see where Ian's got to anyway." he stood up and walked out of the room.

He found Ian in the training room with Kenny, both talking about the new blade they had been working on for Nix, since Bryan still had Zapdoborg.

"Done! I had to wait all this time for the new alloy attack ring but it was worth it." cheered Kenny.

"What's so special about the new alloy?"

"Zapdoborg's Rogue Blue Lightning melted the last one, this metal should be able to withstand it's power."

Spencer sighed, he remembered she gave her all in that battle, to save them.

"Cool. How are you going to test it?"

"Ray's launch stance and power's closest to Nix, I'll ask him. Hey Spencer, you ok?"

"Hm, yeah fine." he said, though deep down he knew he wasn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Will you pack it in Centopath, it's bad enough that it's the full moon in two days time." sighed Zomb.

What made Nix let the Dark Bladers into Shogun's she didn't know, maybe their emotional indifference and familiar company.

"I was teasing for Ra's sake!" Plus it was amusing to watch Zomb calm Lupinex down after the mummy pissed him off.

Much like Spencer did with Tala and Ian.

_Spencer__…_

She sighed again for the umpteenth time that day, as she felt the sunset's warmth on her face. He was a master of the ocean put proved to be a tower of strength, yet he was so gentle, and cute when he blushed.

She actually missed his hugs as well, he made her feel protected as did Bryan's hugs, but there was something more…intimate about Spencer's.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" asked a voice behind her.

"Maybe so, but who would want to love a witch?"

"Nix, you aren't _just_ a witch, you're a human being and a gorgeous one at that. If I didn't hold such a high regard for you I'd jump you right now."

"Thank you Sanguinex, but there won't be any of that." said Shogun in his armchair, smoking his pipe.

"You and about a million other guys. I want a guy who will listen to what I have to say, and appreciate who I am as a person, not a witch or a piece of meat." she hugged the vampire's chest undaunted that there was no heartbeat.

"Well we all know someone who would fit that bill quite nicely." Calcifer swooped down onto the rail in front of her.

"He probably hates me after what I said to him." she grumbled, running a thumb over the face of Spencer's watch.

"Oh for Ra's sake! If you're that hooked up on him go after him!" yelled Centopath.

"I think someone's got their linen wraps on too tight." snickered Calcifer.

"If hawks weren't sacred I'd kill you."

"Bless the Egyptians."

"Yeah, they were lucky not to have had a talking bird." snorted Nix, walking past Sanguinex and ignoring the Hawk's 'hey!' of protest, returning ten minutes later in her light travelling cloak and her broomstick. "Shogun I'm going out can you cope with these four?"

"As long as Sanguinex doesn't need to feed."

"Don't come back too soon ok." said Lupinex as she hopped on.

"Screw you wolfie. I'll see you lot later." she said, waiting for Calcifer to fly out so she could follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Calcifer."

"Yes Nix?" the bird asked as he flew alongside her.

"Remind me why I didn't conjure up a car?"

"Because it wouldn't be any fun and you'd have to pay money on it."

"Father's money is enough to tide me over until I'm at least fifty and that'll be after I give Bryan half." She even had the cheque in her pocket.

"I wonder where you got your humbleness from, your father was an abusive idiot and you mother, well neither of us know about her."

"Shut up Cal, I know." sniffed Nix, she hated the bird's bluntness, but he was right, her mother was never there and her father beat her because of her powers.

_'__How was I supposed to know he was going to end up dead after my first power flux. Not that it was my fault. I suppose he deserved it, but he did love me enough to leave me the Kuznetsov fortune. He must__'__ve done, and half of that is rightfully Kuzzy__'__s.__'_ she thought sadly, wiping at her eyes as she landed. Tyson and Ian in the front garden spotted her.

"Nix? Nix! You're back!" Ian cried, running to pounce on her. "I missed you." he mumbled into her shoulder. As Tyson yelled to the others inside.

"I missed you too Ian."

"Did you go to your house?" asked Tyson, embracing her in turn.

"What's left of it. I cleared the plot of land and left it to an estate agent to sell it."

"Where have you been living then?" asked Ian.

"With Shogun."

"NIX! And I thought Tyson was on a wind up!" Hilary and Kai run out and hugged the girl.

"Nope, I'm here alright."

"How are you?" asked Kai.

"Tired." she sighed. "But I'm ok. Where's Kuzzy?"

"Bry's in bed, he hasn't been getting enough sleep." said Hilary.

"What?" Nix's eyes widened and she promptly dashed inside, cloak billowing behind her as she walked into Bryan's room where he was dozing. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nix?" Bryan opened an eye and smiled up at his cousin.

"Bryan, you idiot why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I was worried about you, you did leave rather suddenly."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I was a mental wreck I just needed to clear my head, forgive me?"

"You can't do any wrong in my eyes, but if it helps, you're forgiven Nikita." he caressed her face in a brotherly way.

"How's Spencer? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's more worse off than I am. Something's knocked him for a right loop."

"I have to go and see him, you just try and get some sleep." she pecked him on the head and left the room.

She knocked on Spencer's door, but received no reply.

"Spencer? It's… it's Nix. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." she looked at the white wood, heart sinking when she heard no reply.

"Why are you standing outside my door Bry…Nix!" She turned around, her face heating when she saw Spencer wet from a shower and only a towel around his waist.

"Oh… I-I thought you were in…" she trailed off, pointing lamely to the door behind her, looking at the floor.

"About what I said last time, I didn't mean it, I was a little upset." Spencer said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, you were just looking out for everyone, you're nothing like Corbin and I was wrong and _totally_ out of line for saying you were." she turned her big cobalt blues up at him and offered a small, almost timid, smile.

"You are really hard to stay mad at you know." he smiled back. Nix blushed.

"Oh, did you lose your watch?"

"Must've, why?"

"I had to perform an extraction this morning." she grinned, producing the timepiece. "Sorry if it still stinks of fish, I did my best to clean it."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you get dressed before you catch a cold. I need to go and say hi to Tala anyway."

Spencer blushed, he totally forgot he was only wearing a towel.

"Uh yeah, he'll probably be in the gym if he's not in his wardrobe." Spencer didn't look her in the eye.

_'She probably fancies Tala, he could charm the legs off a stool.'_ he thought angrily, going into his room and picking out some joggers and a t-shirt.

Tala was organising his shoes when Nix stepped into his walk-in wardrobe.

"Nixy!" he stood up and embraced her.

"I missed you too Tally."

"Not as much as you missed Spencer I bet." the shorter teen smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" she felt her cheeks heat again.

Tala's face blanked. "And to think I was joking, come on, tell Tally all about it."

Nix thought he reminded her of herself when she talked to Hilary the first time.

"He's such a great guy, I think I fell in love with him before I got my sight back, and when I saw him for the first time I thought my heart was doing cartwheels, he's positively gorgeous! And when I kissed him I was like… wow! I think that's what brought my sight back, kissing that luscious mouth of his." Nix was grinning by the time she had finished.

"Wow, hook, line, sinker and the rest of the bloody rod by the sound of it."

"That's… one way of putting it." Nix giggled.

"Then what are you sitting here for, go tell him!" Tala cried.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Don't know 'til you tell him."

"You know what, I think I will. Thanks Tala." she pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

Spencer was reading on his bed when there was a knock on the door.

"C'min!" he called. The door opened and Nix stepped in. "Hello again."

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Hawk and Fisher, nicked it off Bryan."

"Good book, I leant it to him when he stayed with me the first time."

"Weren't you scared? Bryan's not the most sociable."

"I was a bit, but I was confident that somewhere was still the Kuzzy I knew." she smiled fondly.

"You can sit down you know, I won't bite." he teased. Nix blushed and nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's up? You usually end up in my lap."

"Yeah, and I apologise for every single time."

"Well don't, it was no big deal." Spencer shuffled forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "In fact I found it comforting… that someone other than the guys wasn't afraid to come near me."

"Phooey! The papers know squat, just got to see the great people that you guys are for themselves." she smiled reassuringly at him, placing a hand atop of his.

"What the hell is that?" Spencer pointed to the door. Nix took one look and screamed.

"CRAB!" and tried to bury herself in Spencer's chest, bowling him over at the sight of the crustacean.

"Ray!" Spencer cried.

"You call- Tala! I was planning to _eat_ that!" Ray's voice cried, and then a thud.

"Ow! Fine, take your damned dinner kitty." and the crab disappeared.

"Remind me to hit Tala when we go downstairs." Spencer told her as he sat up again.

"Take a number." Nix's voice mumbled into his chest, her nails digging into his shoulders.

_'What made me forgo the shirt?'_ he groaned in his head.

"You can relax now, it's gone." he whispered.

"Don't like crabs." she grumbled childishly, relaxing her grip.

"Nikita Kuznetsov, are you pouting?"

"So what if I am, I don't like crabs and Tala knows that."

"You look cute." he smirked.

Nix blushed again and snuggled closer.

If she hadn't been a witch, none of this would've happened…

Spencer felt the grip on his chest loosen and Nix's body heave a huge sigh.

"I know you have a phobia of crabs, but why are you shaking?"

"My bloody witchcraft nearly made me lose everything I had, I hate it! I lost my dad, my house… and because of that bastard Corbin I nearly lost Sanguinex, Tala, Ian, Kai, Bryan… and you. You guys mean the world to me."

"You'd miss my, what was it, 'cutest little ears'?" he taunted.

"What, they are cute." she stopped crying enough to run a finger over one, then along his jaw line.

Spencer swallowed, it was now or never.

"Nixy… if I said that I love you, what would your reply be?" _'__Yeah Spencer, really smooth you blockhead.__'_

Nix noticed the pink tinge and smiled.

"This…" she smirked and pressed her lips lightly to his, for him to return the pressure rather hesitantly, gradually gaining confidence as Nix lifted a hand and ran it through his hair in an encouraging fashion and both pairs of eyes slid closed.

Spencer ran his hands down her back to her waist, one tickling her abs with ghostly touches, feeling her belly bar, he knew it was the sun and moon one he bought her.

Nix's arms coiled around his neck, angling her head for a deeper kiss.

Air soon became a problem and they pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too." she giggled, looking into his sea green eyes with great love. "Do you think you could handle a broomstick ride to Shogun's? We'll even go and say hello to Akami."

"A ride on a flying stick with you or reading a book waiting for you to come back." Spencer pondered. "Broomstick ride."

"Thought so." She threw him a t-shirt, jumper and his boots. "You'll need these, it does get a bit chilly if you're not used to it."

"I grew up in Moscow, I can handle the cold."

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in a minute." she left his room.

Spencer pulled on his t-shirt and boots, then thinking he'd best be safer than sorry, he pulled on the turtleneck jumper, recalling it as a present from Tala.

He turned around at the tap on his window, seeing Nix hovering there on her broomstick. He opened his window and climbed on side saddle.

"Jeez you lot must have cat-like balance to sit on these things."

"Just hold tight and you won't fall off." she told him, kicking off from the wall. Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist when she soared over the perimeter wall.

Spencer didn't usually like flying but this was truly phenomenal! And she was right about wearing the jumper.

"Don't you ever get spotted?" he asked her.

"No, oddly enough." she laughed steering her broomstick towards Shogun's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shogun had moved from inside to the porch with the dark bladers. Lupinex the first to spot them against the night sky.

"Nixy? Back so soon?" Shogun called to her as she landed.

"I've come to get my things Shogun."

"She's moving back in with me and the others."

"Ah Spencer, good seeing you again."

"You too Shogun."

"I see you two have patched things up then." Sanguinex said casually.

"Yeah, and then some." Nix grinned. Sanguinex sighed at his friend's expression.

"You look after her Blondie, or I won't hesitate in setting Lupinex on you."

"Such a big brother figure, even if he doesn't like to admit it." Nix teased. "Centopath, you unwound a bit now?"

"I hope for your sake that wasn't a joke."

"Seems not." Spencer tutted.

"Pack it in kids, I get enough of that from the keepers. That reminds me Nix, if you want it, your name will be put down as co-owner and successor to the zoo."

"Sho…wha?" Nix blinked dumbly.

"We all know none of us will live forever."

"Speak for yourself." grumbled Lupinex, Zomb rolled his eyes and nudged the werewolf.

"Anyway, I have no relatives left and you're the closest I've got to a granddaughter, and you contributed a lot to the zoo, I thought you were the perfect one for the job."

"Shogun… I-I dunno what to say."

"How about a thank you for a start." Spencer teased the dumbstruck girl.

Nix just hugged the old man.

"I'd love to Shogun, but that doesn't permit you to drop dead anytime soon. Thank you!" She pecked him on his crooked nose. Then glomped an unsuspecting Sanguinex before walking back to hug Spencer.

"Wow, I'm boyfriend to a Zoo heiress." Spencer smirked. "Congratulations Nixy." he bent his head down to kiss her.

"I'll get the paperwork drawn up tomorrow and phone you when it's ready, until then, you make the most of your new man." and he winked.

"SHOGUN!" Nix was red to the roots. Sanguinex cracked up laughing.

"I'll go get your stuff." Lupinex howled with laughter as he walked inside.

"I forgot you could be pervy when you wanted to be."

"Don't deny an old man his little perks to life. Go and visit Akami and Rizzo when you're done, you can take two if you want, they should be old enough."

"Two? Two of what?"

"You'll see." the old man grinned as Lupinex returned with her case.

"Thanks Lupinex. See you guys later. Come on Spencer!"

"Good seeing you again Shogun." said Spencer, shaking the old man's hand, a nod to the Dark Bladers and he followed Nix.

Akami was thrilled to see Spencer and Nix again that she jumped out of the water, over their heads and back in again with a huge splash, Nix conjuring an umbrella so they didn't get too wet.

"So who's Rizzo?" Spencer asked as they glided further into the zoo.

"The farmyard cat." Nix replied, unlocking the gate to the farmyard feed room. "Rizzo, Riz!" she called, hearing a meow in return, she turned a corner and let out a huge "Aww!"

Spencer blinked and looked down over her shoulder.

Kittens, six kittens were nestled against their mother, a silver/grey tabby.

"And he said you can take two of them?"

"Yeah, but only if it will be alright with Kai."

"I'm sure it will be." he smiled at her as she crouched down and stroked Rizzo.

"Good girl, bet you made a brilliant mum." she smiled, and Rizzo started purring. The kittens sitting up to investigate.

"Look at that daft one, chasing it's tail." Spencer pointed to one that looked like it's mother, stopping it's chase to climb up onto his shoulder.

"Aww. And this black one, so fluffy!" she laughed at the purring animal in her lap.

"I think our decision's been made." Spencer smiled, stroking Rizzo's ears.

"Yep, I'll feed this lot and we'll take these two home."

0o0o0

They climbed in through Spencer's bedroom window, Salem the black and Dusk the tabby asleep in the big pocket of Nix's cloak.

The four of them fell asleep curled up on the bed, Spencer cradling Nix and she holding the kittens.

0o0o0

The two teens woke up to the kittens play fighting on the bed and shared a love filled glance and morning kiss.

"I still can't believe you're related to Bryan." Spencer mused.

"Oh? How come?" she yawned in reply.

"Cos you're absolutely beautiful and Bryan's… well, _Bryan_."

That caused Nix to laugh and hug his face into her shoulder, kissing his hair.

"You are funny."

Spencer just gave a 'hmm' in reply, just breathing in her airy scent. A light knock on the door and Tala popped his head in.

"I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment. But uh… Spencer, Ian's just smacked his head."

That caused Nix to cackle and the moment was gone, Spencer rolled his eyes.

"What on? He's three foot nothing!"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"We're coming." Nix climbed off Spencer's lap then helped him up, picking up the kittens and lacing her fingers with his as they walked into the kitchen and the blonde checked Ian's head. The radio buzzing in the background.

Spencer smirked. "Well Ian I can't see anything wrong with it save it's usual emptiness."

"Hey!" the short teen sulked.

Kai was looking at the bundles of fur in Nix's arms with abnormally huge eyes.

"Hope you didn't mind Kai, Shogun gave them to me, as well as the Zoo in his will."

"You're inheriting that Zoo? Whoa." Bryan cried, as Kai got up and shuffled over to Nix, stroking the kittens.

"Speaking of inheritance, I've got something that's rightfully yours Bry." She pulled the cheque from her pocket and handed it to him.

Bryan's eyes over took his face at the amount.

"No way this is all mine."

"Yes it is, now keep that safe until you can put it in savings." she sighed, seeing Kai's curious expression. "Salem and Dusk." Nix giggled as Dusk climbed and settled herself on Kai's shoulder and Salem flopped into his arms.

"We won't see them for a while, Kai is crazy about cats." laughed Hilary. "Welcome back Nixy."

"Thanks Hills, now while I remember." Nix, walked over to Tala and slapped his arm. "That was for the crab last night."

"And to think I was doing you a favour." he grumbled.

"So what was the damage of your house?" asked Bryan, biting into the sandwich he had made, eyeing the cheque warily.

"The aftermath of Tyson's battle with Brooklyn was nothing compared to the state of my house. All was left was these." she tipped the bag of crystals upside down and the multicoloured stones tumbled out, among which, a medallion, a pentagram with an entwined falcon. Bryan picked it up.

"What's this?"

"My logo as it were, a bewitched person can't bear the touch of a witch or warlock's emblem. Though I've never had to use it in my life."

"Speaking of living, getting a new house?" asked Tyson.

"Nope, she's staying here with us." Spencer told him as Shakira's 'Eyes like yours' came on over the radio. Nix started moving her body, then got Hilary into the act.

Kai and Spencer looked at each other and sighed, getting up and joining them. Kai still holding the kittens.

Soon they had the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg boys dancing.

"Ray you're a natural!" she laughed as Ray was shaking his booty.

"And you're watching the wrong guy." Teased Tala.

Nix turned and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Welcome back to the mad house Nix." said Ian.

"Can you guys handle a witch and a talking hawk?"

"Have done so far." said Tala.

"You, Nikita, are not going anywhere." Spencer told her.

"Since you put it that way, thanks Kai."

"Well I couldn't cope if Spencer got all depressed again."

"That reminds me. Maybe I should pick up that pendant and see if it burns." the blonde mused.

"Why?"

"Because, Nikita Kuznetsov…" he bent down to kiss her passionately, which she was happy to return. Ignoring the whoops of joy and the 'Oh my god' from Bryan as they broke apart. "I swear you got me under a spell."

"I could say the same for you." she chuckled standing on tiptoes to kiss him again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Meow!" was Salem's opinion on the matter.

* * *

**And there we have it. Please review and Have A Happy New Year!!!**


End file.
